En souvenir de Nâân
by Darth Vader 2.0
Summary: L'univers est envahi par le côté obscur. Les Sith détiennent entre leurs mains presque toutes les galaxies. Une seule leur est inaccessible. Les Forces qu'ils y ont envoyées il y a longtemps ont succombé au côté lumineux...


**En souvenir de Nâân, Épisode II, Découverte**

_By Alexis (DarthVader2.0)_

Introduction

Un éclair. Encore un. Les sabres laser s'entrechoquent à une fréquence inouïe. La pluie mouille le sol, le rend glissant, dangereux pour ceux qui s'affrontent.

Ils sont deux. L'un veut tuer, l'autre survivre.

Une attaque bloquée à la dernière nanoseconde. Il a eu de la chance. Il va falloir éviter les mêmes erreurs.

Il n'y a que les étoiles et eux dans cette partie reculée de la planète. Chacun espère gagner, survivre, chacun a peur de la défaite. Et leur danse mortelle n'est que l'expression de ces sentiments. L'un est sûr de gagner. Il sent sa supériorité au combat. Tant dans la vitesse que dans la maîtrise du sabre laser. L'autre a peur. Il sait qu'il ne fait pas le poids. Mais il doit se battre, car il n'a pas le choix. Et sûrement mourir au combat. Pourtant un espoir irrationnel ravive son âme. Il sait à quel point il est stupide de croire à ce miracle, mais il y croit. Il peut gagner. Tout n'est pas encore perdu.

Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il tremble autant au fond de lui ?

C'est un combat qui n'a pas encore eu lieu. Il prendra place sur une lointaine planète et de lui dépendra le sort de l'univers. Pour l'instant, ses deux héros ignorent que leur destin les conduira à s'affronter. Ils ignorent les conséquences de leur victoire ou leur échec. Ils sont heureux dans leur ignorance. Ils dorment paisiblement.

Mais le calme est trompeur. Et la guerre est proche.

L'univers est envahi par le côté obscur. Les Sith détiennent entre leurs mains presque toutes les galaxies. Une seule leur est inaccessible. Les Forces qu'ils y ont envoyées il y a longtemps ont succombé au côté lumineux. Et ce n'est qu'une affaire de temps avant qu'ils ne parviennent à l'infiltrer, elle aussi.

Élément : Rêve et réalité

Le soleil finissait sa course dans le ciel, une brume habituelle remplissait les lieux. La magie semblait omniprésente, rendait tout surréaliste dans la perfection. Les bruits des rares insectes étaient la douce musique d'un jardin qui n'aurait jamais sur lui l'empreinte du réel. Les ombres des arbres se déplaçaient par terre dans une danse d'une logique imperceptible.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression que c'est plus qu'un rêve ?

Voix d'une ombre. Celle d'une figure assise sur le banc.

Sixel s'arrêta bref. Il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer qu'elle soit toujours au courant de son arrivée.

Pas de saluts habituels, pas de "comment ça va" corrosifs. Elle ressentait toujours ses préoccupations. Et lui disait ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Mais c'est normal. Ce n'est qu'un rêve après tout.

- Tu ne viens pas t'asseoir ?

- Si, si j'arrive.

Quoi de plus naturel comme réponse ! La seule qu'il ait pu donner.

Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Comme il le faisait toujours. Depuis de nombreuses années. Cinq ans qu'il fait ce rêve étrange toutes les nuits.

Ils étaient côte à côte, sur un banc au milieu d'un champ de tulipes, à regarder le soleil se coucher. Sans dire mot, car il n'y avait rien à dire. Leurs cœurs hurlaient à leur place.

Toutes les nuits, le même rêve. Tous les matins, la même question. Qui est-elle ?

Le réveil lui envoya une décharge. La vision du jardin magique s'estompait peu à peu devant celle de la réalité. Des couleurs du dortoir. De son sabre laser, tout près de lui. La seule chose qu'il puisse posséder. La seule chose qu'il voulait posséder depuis des années.

- Si, encore couché ? Demanda son maître. On a un entraînement important aujourd'hui. Toi qui me harcèle depuis des mois pour que je commence ton apprentissage de la forme III. Je t'aurais cru plus motivé que cela le premier jour de l'entraînement.

Balder Jot semblait être de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. D'habitude ses répliques étaient beaucoup plus courtes et moins nombreuses. Il prit même la peine de se déplacer jusqu'au dortoir des padawans garçons n°12.

- J'arrive maître.

Le temps de laisser le vaporisateur s'occuper de la propreté de son corps, d'enfiler ses modestes habits de padawan, et il était déjà en retard.

La salle à manger des padawans. Une longue table tout le long de la pièce.

Toutes les places étaient déjà occupées. Sauf une. La sienne. Sous le regard irrité de quelques Maîtres il rejoignit son siège.

Si fit une grimace. Encore des capsules vitaminées. Encore et toujours. La seule nourriture à laquelle ils avaient droit. Mais il n'arriverait décidément jamais à s'y habituer.

Manger, c'était un mouvement devenu automatique. Lui n'était pas là. Il revoyait son rêve, encore et encore, se demandant ce qu'il voulait bien signifier.

Le petit déjeuner terminé, une partie des padawans rejoignaient un vaisseau pour partir en mission avec leur maître. Une autre allait dans la bibliothèque pour s'imprégner de la sagesse des anciens. Une autre allait s'entraîner au combat et à l'usage de la force.

Telle était leur vie dénuée de passion et de sens, de simples machines au service de la république, programmées depuis leur plus jeune âge à faire ce qui est bien.

Sixel se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement à la maîtrise du sabre laser. Son maitre l'attendait déjà. Sabre en main.

Dès que Sixel entra, la porte se referma. Une lame bleutée sortit du manche du sabre de Balder. La lame verte de Si fit de même.

- Concentre toi. Laisse la Force s'exprimer à travers toi. Ne te pose surtout pas de questions. Tu n'as pas les réflexes suffisants pour combattre avec un sabre laser. Personne n'en a. Seule la Force peut te donner l'agilité nécessaire. Abandonne-toi à elle.

Oh non ! Pas encore !

- Je le sais maître. Vous me le répétez depuis sept longues années déjà. J'ai fini par comprendre.

- De l'impatience je sens en toi. Tort cela te portera.

Balder adorait parler comme Yoda. Cela lui valait quelques moqueries discrètes de la part d'autres chevaliers Jedi. Discrètes. Car Balder Jot maîtrisait très bien l'art du sabre laser.

- Oui maître. Je suis désolé maître.

- Bon, commençons. Je vais te montrer quelques attaques de base. Défends-toi comme tu le pourras.

Les sabres s'envolèrent pour une danse trop rapide pour l'œil humain. Ils semblaient être partout à la fois, semblaient imprévisibles, invincibles. Les attaques toujours plus rapides se brisaient, toutes sans exceptions sur la défense d'abord timide mais de plus en plus forte du jeune Si.

Il adorait les combats au sabre laser. Ses mains semblaient bouger toutes seules, il avait à peine conscience de leurs mouvements. C'était comme si son corps était le corps de quelqu'un d'autre. Comme s'il cédait son corps à la Force, car il comprenait qu'elle seule avait la rapidité et l'agilité nécessaire pour contrer les coups de son maître.

Les heures passaient. Le combat continuait. La sueur coulait sur le front de Sixel, mais celui ci ne ressentait pas la fatigue. Son corps apprenait, s'instruisait, mais lui, lui était loin. Dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs, se cognant toujours et toujours à la même question.

- Bien, fit enfin Balder. Tu progresse étonnamment vite. Si tu reste aussi motivé, tu acquérra la maîtrise totale de cette forme en autant de temps qu'il en faut généralement pour un padawan. Nous avons terminé pour aujourd'hui. Tu peux disposer. Bonne nuit.

- Merci maître. Bonne nuit à vous aussi.

Si avait du mal à marcher. Si la Force ne combattait pas à sa place et s'il n'était pas habitué depuis sa tendre enfance à ces entraînements sans fin, il n'aurait jamais tenu le coup. Avançant sur des jambes qu'il maîtrisait à peine, il arriva dans la salle à manger. Les droides nettoyaient la grande table. L'entraînement avait duré plus longtemps que prévu. Normal que son maître ne lui reprochait jamais ses retards chroniques, il avait lui-même du mal a respecter les horaires. Enfin soit. Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Sixel rejoignit son siège, pour savourer les capsules vitaminées qui constituaient également le dîner. La salle était déserte, mais il en avait l'habitude. Les entraînements de maître Balder finissaient toujours après les horaires des dîners.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la faim comblée, Si se leva pour rejoindre le dortoir. A mesure qu'il arpentait les couloirs, le sommeil l'envahissait. Il avait du mal à garder ses yeux ouverts. Mais quelque chose attira brusquement son attention. Le réveilla d'un coup. Une ombre dans le couloir. Juste un autre padawan en retard, lui dit la raison. Mais le cœur avait un avis différent sur l'affaire.

La silhouette avançait vers lui. Il avançait vers la silhouette. La lampe au milieu du couloir allait révéler leurs visages que les lampes cassées de parts et d'autre du passage semblaient vouloir cacher. Les secondes filaient, la distance diminuait, jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Si confirment ce que son coeur savait déjà. C'était bien la fille de son rêve. Cheveux bruns, longs. Yeux bruns. Regard triste. La même fille. Et elle semblait aussi surprise que lui. Comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Ils avaient tous les deux vu un fantôme. Celui de leurs rêves. Sa tête tournait comme un carrousel ivre. Sa vision devenait de plus en plus brouillée.

- Tu...

Il ne pu finir sa phrase. Une autre voix résonna dans le couloir. L'interrompit.

- Nâân. Tu viens ? Maître Chouk Vereh va encore te sermonner.

Lorsqu'il pu de nouveau voir clair, elle n'était plus là. Disparue comme une vision.

La porte de la chambre à coucher. La chambre elle-même. Détacher le sabre laser. Enlever la tunique padawan. Le vaporisateur. Le lit. La nuit. Le rêve.

Le jardin. Le banc. Il va enfin la revoir.

Mais l'ombre si familière n'est pas là. Il n'y a que les ombres des arbres. Le banc vide. Le jardin désert. Le soleil qui se couche. Il est seul dans son rêve.

Brusquement, quelque chose, comme un coup sur la tête, le frappe. Comme la foudre. Il s'assit sur son lit. En sueur.

De part et d'autres de la chambre, dorment les autres padawan. Il est le seul de ses camarades à résister au sommeil. Non, pas de ses camarades. Il les sacrifierait s'il le fallait au cours d'une mission. Et ils feraient de même pour lui. Ainsi le veut l'enseignement Jedi. Ce ne sont pas ses camarades. On tient à ses camarades. Ce sont d'autres outils. Comme lui.

- Je ne devrais pas avoir ce genre de pensées, se dit-il. Je sers une noble cause. Je sers la paix. La justice. La république. Je devrais être fière de mon rôle. Et reconnaissant qu'on m'a choisi pour lui. Tout est de la faute de ces visions. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis à cause d'elles. Je ne désire plus seulement servir la république. Je désire autre chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Il se leva et s'éclipsa discrètement. L'air frais du jardin du temple allait lui faire du bien. Remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Enfin il l'espérait.

Mais pourquoi bon sang n'était-elle pas venue !

Le jardin semblait étranger. C'est la première fois qu'il y venait la nuit. Des brises fraîches passaient sur son visage. L'habit de sommeil de padawan n'était apparemment pas suffisant pour protéger du froid nocturne. Mais il n'allait pas retourner en arrière. Pas avant de faire un peu d'ordre dans sa tête qui semblait vouloir se diviser en deux. Il se mit à marcher doucement vers un banc qu'il voyait tout au fond. Les petits arbustes se dressaient de parts et d'autres de l'allée. Les étoiles étaient ses seuls compagnons lors de ce voyage. La solitude, encore et toujours. Comment pouvait-on être seul dans ce temple rempli de Jedi, rempli de Force ? Il ne le savait pas. Peut être par ce que ces Jedi avaient plus d'un droide que d'un humain. Peut être par ce que la Force n'était qu'une énergie privée de toute volonté, de toute conscience. Sixel pensa à un charpentier exécutant les ordres de son marteau énergétique. L'image le fit rire.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Une voix sembla inquiète de sa présence. Une voix qu'il connaissait si bien, même s'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment entendue.

- C'est moi, Si.

- Ah ! Tu n'étais pas venu dans mon rêve, alors j'ai pensé que tu viendrais ici. Je n'avais pas tord à ce qu'on dirait.

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ?

Sa question avait visiblement du retard. Elle avait déjà été répondue. Il va lui falloir faire un effort pour ne pas passer pour le dernier des crétins la prochaine fois qu'il ouvrira la bouche.

- C'est trop tard pour regarder le coucher du soleil. Mais on peut toujours regarder les étoiles.

- Pourquoi ?

- On le fait toujours.

Une réponse simple. Qui ne lui expliquait absolument rien. Il ne se demandait pas pourquoi ils le fesaient en rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout. Mais passer la nuit à regarder les étoiles... En compagnie d'une inconnue. C'était pour le moins étrange comme idée.

- Alors tu viens ?

- Il s'assit près d'elle sur le banc.

Mais il n'y avait pas d'étoiles dans le ciel. Les vives lumières de Coruscant empêchaient de les voir. Et Nâân semblait attendre quelque chose de lui.

Et bien, soit, se dit-il. Un Jedi passe son temps à penser aux autres. Il peut bien penser à lui-même pour une fois.

Il se concentra. Laissa la Force l'envahir. Brusquement toutes les lumières dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres s'éteignirent.

- Une panne de secteur dit Si. Ils devraient mieux vérifier leurs installations.

Nâân sourit. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Cela, ça n'arrivait jamais en rêve. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration, voir ses cheveux bouger sous le coup de brises légères. Il pouvait aussi sentir tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Au plus profond d'elle. Il ressentait une grande quiétude, une sérénité profonde. Et aussi autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il n'ait encore jamais senti chez personne. A part peut être chez lui-même. Quelque chose à quoi il n'osait pas donner un nom. De peur que la Force ne le dénonce au près du Conseil des Jedi.

Elle approcha la main de ses cheveux, arracha l'un d'eux d'un mouvement vif. Le lui posa dans la main. Sans dire mot. Elle était de nouveau immobile. Le temps passait. La fatigue envahissait Sixel. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer. Cela non plus ça n'arrivait pas dans les rêves.

- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Le réveil augmentait l'intensité de la décharge. Jusqu'à ce que celle ci atteigne Si dans la profondeur de son sommeil et arrive à l'extirper de là. Sixel ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans le dortoir. Les autres lits étaient vides.

- Encore en retard, pensa t il avec agacement.

- Encore un rêve ! Juste un rêve! Pensa t il avec un agacement bien plus grand.

- Non, peut être pas, se dit il en observant sa main gauche. Elle serrait un long cheveu brun.

- Peut être pas.

Le vaporisateur. S'habiller. Le petit déjeuner. Toujours les mêmes gestes. La vie de Jedi semblait être un programme, dont on excluait toute humanité pour éviter les bugs. Même sauver le monde, les mondes, les nombreux mondes de la galaxie c'était devenu une affaire courante.

L'entraînement n'allait pas continuer aujourd'hui. Son maître était venu le chercher dans la salle à manger. Et cela n'arrivait que lorsqu'ils partaient en mission.

- Nous devons nous présenter devant le conseil. Une mission importante pour nous il a.

Element : Mission

Deux paires de bottes arpentaient les couloirs du temple. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte. Celle ci s'ouvrit.

- Chevalier Balder. Padawan Sixel. Partir pour la planète Rishi vous devez. Hoder, le gouverneur de celle ci semble être passé d'un chef autoritaire à un dictateur démoniaque. Et un message demandant notre aide du mouvement de résistance reçus nous avons. Soyez prudents, quelque chose d'étrange dans cette affaire je perçois. Vous duper les apparences ne doivent pas.

Comme toujours maître Yoda était clair et précis. Aucune question, aucune remarque ne semblait nécessaire. Et puis de toute façon, le conseil Jedi a d'autres choses à faire que de s'occuper des questions d'un padawan. Sortis de la salle du conseil, les bottes fesaient leur route vers la sortie du temple.

- Nous allons emprunter "La dragonne ithorienne". C'est un vaisseau civil, il se dirige vers Rishi. De la chance nous avons, il y a deux places inoccupées. Le propriétaire est d'accord pour emmener deux Jedi.

- Bien maître Balder.

La "Dragonne ithorienne" se releva maladroitement sur ses antigrav, puis les moteurs subsoniques crachèrent l'énergie bleutée qui emmèneraient la dragonne en orbite d'où elle pourra passer en hyperespace pour commencer un long périple vers Rishi.

Élément : Voyage

Des journées entières faites de méditation. De longues journées dénuées de toute autre activité. Et des nuits solitaires. Le banc du jardin magique est vide. Elle ne vient plus. Pourquoi ? Si se sent déchiré, trahi, comme un vide dans la poitrine. Mais juste la nuit. La journée il parvient à cacher ses troubles au plus profond de lui-même. Maître Balder ne doit avoir aucun soupçon. Sinon c'est l'exclusion de l'ordre Jedi.

- Maître Balder ?

- Oui Lebac ?

Lebac, c'était le capitaine du vaisseau. A part des jeux de mots stupides il ne sortait pas grand chose.

- Préparez-vous. Nous arrivons dans le système de Rishi. Assurez-vous de ne pas avoir oublié votre sabre laser.

- Je vous remercie Lebac.

Élément : Surprise

Le vaisseau est secoué dans tous les sens. Une alarme remplit les lieux de son bruit assourdissant.

- Lebac, vous voulez bien faire cesser ce vacarme. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Des chasseurs Atarip K16 monsieur. Ils sont deux. Et ils nous tirent dessus.

- Des chasseurs Rishiens ?

- Non, monsieur, je ne crois pas. Ce sont sûrement des pirates. Leurs codes d'identification ne sont pas valides.

- Eh bien dans ce cas allons-nous en ou débarrassez-nous d'eux !

- Notre vaisseau est bien trop lent. Et nous ne sommes pas formés pour le combat.

- Nous allons donc nous en occuper. Laissez-nous vos sièges.

Lebac et le copilote obéissent. Un peu trop facilement peut être. Bien sûr si l'on eût remarqué le mouvement discret de la main de maître Balder, on n'aurait pas eu cette impression.

- Si, tu vas prendre le siège du copilote.

- Mais je n'ai jamais piloté de ma vie !

- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour commencer.

Maître Balder appuie sur quelques boutons au hasard, le vaisseau exécute quelques manœuvres douteuses, puis le vieux commence à maîtriser la bête. Il lui fait faire un rapide demi-tour et la dirige au galop vers l'un des pirates, si bien que ce dernier qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça et qui commence à avoir peur pour sa vie, cesse de tirer et change de cap pour éviter la collision. Cette manœuvre poltronne donne l'occasion à Sixel de le verrouiller avec l'unique et minuscule lance missile du vaisseau et d'en faire un nuage de débris.

Durant ce temps, l'autre pirate de plus en plus en rogne contre la "Dragonne ithorienne" pour ce qu'elle fait à son copain, lui fait subir un tir intensif et va même jusqu'à lâcher deux missiles lorsqu'il est face à elle. C'est fini la tentative d'aborder le vaisseau pour s'emparer de ses richesses, désormais ce sera la vengeance d'un gars qui vient de perdre son cher camarade qui lui devait une importante somme de crédits. Et ce gars, il n'est pas content. Ce qu'il ne va pas tarder à faire savoir à la "dragonne".

Lorsque Si voit les missiles qui se dirigent vers eux, il panique. Maître Balder lui ordonne de ne pas y faire attention, et de lancer un missile en direction du pirate. Celui ci ne s'attendant pas du tout à cela, pensant que le vaisseau commercial allait virer de bord à toute vitesse pour sauver sa vie, pensant qu'il allait assister à la destruction de l'ennemi aux premières loges, est pensif.

Il y a quelque chose que ne va pas, pense-t-il. Et il a raison !

Sixel déclenche une tempête magnétique dans les cerveau-droides des missiles. Si bien que leur mémoire s'efface et qu'ils se vérouillent sur la cible la plus proche, le missile de Si. Et ce n'est plus un, mais trois missiles qui se dirigent vers le vaisseau du pauvre gars. Une explosion le propulse au paradis.

- Bien joué Si !

- Euh… Merci maître Balder. Votre plan n'était pas mal non plus.

Élément : Arrivée

Guenuaha, c'était la capitale de la planète. Une architecture assez commune. Une sorte de Coruscant mais en version plus petite. Ce qui surprenait, c'était le nombre de casinos dans la ville. Le gouverneur devait ignorer qu'il existait d'autres bâtiments que l'on pouvait construire. Et personne n'eût la bonté ou le courage de le lui faire savoir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le vaisseau des Jedi s'apprêtait d'y atterrir. Un nouvel édit mentionnait que tout vaisseau arrivant d'une autre planète devait s'y poser.

Maître Balder prit un air de bantha constipé. C'était un signe qu'il voulait dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas prendre à la légère.

- Une grande épreuve t'attend sur cette planète Si. Je le sens dans la Force. De ta victoire ou de ta défaite le futur de l'ordre Jedi pourrait dépendre. Sois prudent. Mesure chacun de tes pas.

- Oui maître. Je ne vous décevrais pas.

Le vaisseau se posa sur une aire d'atterrissage réservée au commerce. Deux Jedi en sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la Cantina la plus proche. C'était une bonne source d'informations sur ce qui se passe sur la planète.

L'ambiance qui y régnait ne les avait pas surprise. C'était une cantina comme tant d'autres. Deux brutes fesaient un bras de fer, deux autres dormaient sur la table, encore deux essayaient de faire les deux choses en même temps. Le barman soûlait l'inspecteur gouvernemental d'hygiène alimentaire. L'air était scrupuleusement enfumé, le sol empreint d'une couche délicate de vomi extraterrestre.

Le venue de deux Jedi sembla provoquer de la tension, mais une tournée générale l'étouffa dans l'œuf. Balder et Sixel s'essayèrent autour d'une table déserte, attendant que quelques voix trop fortes ne leur apprennent tout ce qu'ils veulent savoir.

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui. J'ai un ami dans le palais. Il dit que le gouverneur se conduit de plus en plus bizarrement. Il gambade de chambre en chambre, prononce des paroles incompréhensibles, s'égosille de sons étranges. Il ne pense plus à la sécurité sociale ou au bonheur de ses habitants. Enfin, avant il n'y pensait pas non plus, mais il faisait au moins l'effort de faire semblant d'y réfléchir. Je dis qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

- Non, sans blagues !

- Si, si, je t'assure. C'est une source de confiance. T'as dû remarquer que Hoder n'est plus le même. Il faut faire quelque chose !

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, quelque chose...

Si sentit quelque chose dans sa main. Un datapad. Il était trop absorbé par ce qu'il entendait pour remarquer celui qui le lui avait remis.

Une adresse figurait à l'écran. Le temps de la lire et l'appareil succombait à un disfonctionnement.

- Maître, je crois que quelqu'un veut nous rencontrer. Quelqu'un qui ne tient pas à se faire remarquer.

- Très bien, allons y. Je commençais à croire qu'ils ne se manifesteraient jamais.

Element : Piste

Plusieures pièces de monnaie tombent sur la table. La porte de la cantina s'ouvre et se referme. Quelques minutes passent. Puis l'un de ceux qui semblaient endormi sur la table se lève précipitamment. Il se dirige vers la sortie.

Des quartiers malfamés. Des Casinos. Des habitants pressés, des mendiants, des rues sales et mal entretenues. Des pas. Quatre bottes. Deux hommes qui marchent. Une résidence luxueuse contraste avec son entourage. C'est la bonne adresse. Celle indiquée sur le databloc. Si en est sûr.

L'hologramme de sécurité leur demande de s'arrêter. Leur demande qui ils sont. Leur demande ce qu'ils veulent.

Élément : Lien

La résidence. L'une des nombreuses salles. Chambre à coucher.

L'hologramme de la servante s'active au milieu de la pièce.

- Deux Jedi demandent une audience au près de la comtesse Taliena Manport. Dois-je les faire patienter ?

- Oui, répond Taliena. Conduis les à la salle de réception principale. J'y serais dans moins de cinq minutes.

- Bien maîtresse.

Taliena jète sur le lit la robe qu'elle tenait dans les bras. Le choix est donc fait. Ce sera bien une journée officielle. Une de plus. Elle qui rêvait d'un peu de calme dans les prairies ensoleillées de Rishi. Une promenade avec le vent comme unique compagnon. Ce sera pour une autre fois.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la comtesse entre dans la salle de réception.

- Je suis heureuse que vous soyez venus. Notre commandant m'a demandé de vous héberger et de vous expliquer la situation.

- Votre commandant ?

- Celui qui a demandé au conseil Jedi de nous envoyer de l'aide. Le leader de la résistance. Vous le rencontrerez bientôt.

- Et pourquoi une comtesse fait-elle partie de la résistance ?

- Avant que Hoder ne débarque sur la planète, ma famille était la plus puissante. C'est nous qui dirigions ce monde. Puis les choses ont changé. C'est lui notre nouveau gouverneur. La situation n'était pas si mauvaise au début, mais depuis quelque temps, on ne sait plus quoi penser.

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Je...

Un éclair dans la Force. Une sensation étrange qui parcourt tous ses membres. Comme un électrochoc.

- A terre !! Hurle Sixel. Tout le monde !

Ils exécutent ses ordres sans broncher. Son maître est incapable de pressentir les dangers immédiats. Il lui fait confiance. Taliena suit son exemple.

Une odeur d'ozone. Des bruits assourdissants. Des rayons lumineux. Mortels. Des décharges de blaster de gros calibre visiblement. Dans tous les sens. Au-dessus d'eux. A quelques centimètres de sa tête. Il ne peut pas bouger. La résidence essuie un feu soutenu. Il ne peut rien faire. Rien du tout. Sauf attendre. Attendre la fin du cauchemar. En priant qu'elle arrive un jour.

Enfin, une éclaircie dans la tempête. Les tirs cessent. Si se relève. Doucement. La pièce est pleine de débris. Son maître est inconscient. Mort peut être. Il a reçu un gros bloc de pierre se la tête. Taliena regarde Si avec des yeux vides. Il y voit de la panique. De la peur. Elle tremble. Il n'a pas le temps de s'occuper d'elle. Les coupables vont s'enfuir. Il doit les arrêter. Il fonce vers une fenêtre qui n'en ai plus une. C'est devenu un trou dans le mur. Il passe dedans. Quelques efforts et il est dehors.

Des motospeeders qui démarrent. Cinq. Six. Ils sont trop nombreux. Beaucoup trop. Un Jedi en aurait vite fait son affaire. Mais Si n'est que padawan. Peu importe. Il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir. L'un des pilotes, d'une espèce inconnue tire sur Sixel. Celui ci dévie le tir vers la poitrine du tireur qui s'écroule de sa selle.

Sa motospeeder se retrouve seule. Les autres s'enfuient à toute vitesse. Sans se soucier de leur camarade mort. Si court vers la motospeeder du mercenaire qu'il avait abattu, s'assit, démarre d'un coup sec.

Ils ne vont pas lui échapper. La dernière fois, c'était juste une question de malchance. Les voleurs connaissaient la ville comme leur poche. Lui, il était nouveau. Et il n'avait que 14 ans. C'est pour ça qu'il avait échoué. N'importe qui aurait échoué à sa place.

Mais aujourd'hui, maintenant il va leur montrer à tous qu'il est digne de faire partie de l'ordre. Il n'oubliera jamais le reproche silencieux de son maître lorsqu'il lui annonça que les criminels s'étaient enfuis. Le maître ne lui dit rien, pas un mot de critique. Mais son regard était plus parlant que le plus fort des cris. Cette fois, il ne va pas échouer.

Sa motospeeder suit les mercenaires dans les rues étroites de la ville. Tout laisse à penser que ce sont des mercenaires.

Il y a trop de tournants. A gauche. Encore à gauche. A droite. Le tout à des vitesses impossibles. Ce sont des professionnels de la vitesse, maintenant il en est sûr. Celui qui les enrôla pour cette mission dû les trouver dans un gang de motospeeders de Guenuaha.

A droite. A gauche. A gauche. Enfin une ligne droite de quelques centaines de mètres. Pas un habitant à l'horizon. Ils ont du s'enfermer chez eux en entendant le bruit des motospeeders. Encore une planète où les gangs font régner la terreur dans la population.

Si se couche sur la motospeeder pour s'abandonner totalement à la course. Il utilise la Force pour se soulever de quelques millimètres. La moto devient moins lourde. Il commence à rattraper les fuyards. Plus que 7 mètres de distance. Six. Cinq. Ils paniquent. Ils essayent d'aller plus vite. En vain. La rue devient de plus en plus sale, sombre, sinistre. La course se poursuit dans les quartiers les plus pauvres. Deux mètres. Si allume son sabre laser. S'il réussit à mettre hors d'état de marche leurs engins, ils resteront en vie, et il pourra les interroger.

Plus qu'un mètre. Ils freinent. Brutalement. Si continue la route par inertie.

Il n'y a plus de peur dans leur regard. Mais de la malice dans les yeux. Un sourire sur les lèvres. C'est un piège !

Il est trop tard. D'autres mercenaires de la même espèce arrivent de partout. De tous les coins, de toutes les fenêtres aux vitres brisées, de toutes les portes aux cadenas cassés. De partout. Il y en a plus d'une vingtaine sûrement. Et ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir discuter. Si descend de la selle. Des blaster apparaissent dans une vingtaine de mains. Un sabre laser dans la main de Sixel est prêt à leur faire face. Si n'a pas peur. Mais il doute. Plusieurs tirs. Venant de directions opposées. Son sabre laser les dévie. Mais pas tous. Ceux venant de dos l'atteignent. Il s'écroule. Doucement. D'abord un genou à terre. Puis l'autre. Une pensée le frappe. Ils ne veulent rien de lui. Pas même l'interroger. Juste le tuer.

Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il pensait mourir. Pas comme ça !

Il n'arrive plus à respirer. Ses poumons ont dû être touchés. Non, pas comme ça !

- Meurs Jedi !

Il n'a pas remarqué qui avait dit ça. Mais cela n'a plus d'importance. Les premiers tirs ne servaient qu'à le blesser. Mortellement si possible. Les suivants vont réduire son corps en un tas difforme qu'aucun droide de la morgue ne pourrait identifier.

Il ne peut pas utiliser ses pouvoirs contre tous les agresseurs. Et les utiliser contre quelques-uns uns d'entre eux ne serviraient à rien. Son sabre ne pourra pas dévier des centaines de tirs venant de tous les côtés, de plus d'une dizaine de sources différentes.

La situation atteint le comble du désespoir. Un voile tombe sur ses yeux. Il ne voit plus rien à part du noir empreint de rouge. Les bruits extérieurs semblent s'étouffer, venir de plus en plus loin. Il voudrait se battre, mais il n'en a plus la force.

Une voix lointaine, très lointaine semble venir de la nuit. Elle s'approche. Des mots qui d'abord ne sont que des sons prennent tout leur sens.

- Reste avec moi. Je ne veux pas être toute seule.

Il essaye de répondre. Il n'en a pas la force. Il oublie comment prononcer les mots. Signe d'une conscience qui disparaît.

Le sommeil qui l'enivre est si doux. Pourquoi résister ? L'inertie est l'état naturel de la matière. Pourquoi s'y opposer ?

- Tout ne va pas s'arrêter ici tout de même ? Tu veux que je sois toute seule ? Et puis zut, tu m'énerve !

L'image d'un clown. D'une nuit d'été. D'un sourire.

- Allez, fais un effort.

L'image d'une balançoire cassée. D'un homme portant de lourdes valises qui s'écroule sous leur poids. De la nuit qui s'installe. D'un crayon cassé. D'une motospeeder qui s'arrête par ce qu'elle n'a plus d'énergie dans les batteries. Des lumières qui s'éteignent.

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu devras tout faire tout seul.

L'espace. Des points d'interrogation de taille et de sorte différente qui flottent dans toutes les directions. Une machine à écrire flottant dans le vide qui dépose sur des milliers de feuilles le même symbole crochu.

- Essaye, tu verras.

Il sent quelque chose venir vers lui. De l'intérieur. Se déverser dans tout son être. Le parcourir, galvanisant ses muscles. La Force. Mais elle ne lui obéit pas. Il est trop faible pour s'en servir. Une main extérieure doit la guider. Il se sent envahir par de plus en plus d'énergie. Le voile se lève. Ses blessures se referment.

Le dialogue dû durer moins d'une nanoseconde. Et il ne lui reste pas plus de temps pour réagir face à une vingtaine de doigts qui pressent la détente. Il libère cette énergie, qui arrive en lui par un flux massif. Il la libère pour créer une onde de choc circulaire autour de lui. Les mercenaires s'envolent, parcourent plusieurs mètres, retombent par terre. Seul, jamais il n'aurait eu la maîtrise pour le faire. Mais cette énergie qui arrive en lui semble lui donner ce pouvoir.

Les mercenaires sont étendus, sans connaissance.

Il a gagné. L'énergie repart de son corps. Il ressent de nouveau la fatigue. Pas la fatigue pré-mortuaire. Mais la fatigue qui succède tout effort important. Il s'agenouille quelques minutes. Le temps passe. Sa respiration se calme, les idées arrêtent de gambader à tout vas dans sa tête. Il faut voir comment vont les autres. Maître Balder doit avoir besoin d'aide. Il se lève lentement, son dos est parsemé de cicatrices qui lui font mal. Il récupère sa motospeeder, reprends le chemin en sens inverse.

Élément : Ange

Qui es-tu Nâân ?

- Qui pensez-vous que je suis ?

Quelqu'un dont Si ne pourra jamais percer le secret. Quelqu'un qui n'est pas tout à fait ce qu'elle semble être. Mais ce n'est que mon avis.

- Vous pensez que je devrais tout lui avouer. Qu'il serait capable de me comprendre ?

C'est à toi de voir. Certaines vérités ne sont jamais bonnes à dire.

Élément : Retour

Lorsque Si rejoignit la résidence de Taliena, il vit maître Balder assis par terre, jambes croisées, en pleine méditation. Ses faibles talents pour voir les dangers immédiats n'empêchèrent pas un morceau de pierre de percuter son crâne, mais sa grande maîtrise des soins par la Force allait lui permettre de guérir à une vitesse stupéfiante.

Taliena mettait un peu d'ordre dans la pièce. A mesure du possible. Cette maison n'était plus habitable, l'ambassadrice allait devoir déménager, mais sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer Taliena Manport ne se posait pas de questions sur l'utilité de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle le faisait, c'est tout. Son esprit avait encore sur lui l'empreinte de l'incroyable, de l'inimaginable, et elle allait mettre plusieurs jours avant de s'en remettre. Elle n'avait encore jamais subi d'attaque, et réaliser d'un coup que sa vie pouvait avoir un terme, qu'elle était mortelle après tout, mit le chaos dans ses idées. Elle savait, tout le monde sait que sa fin arrivera un jour. Mais savoir est une chose. Le réaliser en est une autre. Bouleversée, ne serait pas un mot suffisant pour décrire cette femme, quelques heures auparavant encore si fière et affichant une telle confiance en elle, et qui désormais s'agite dans la pièce pour extérioriser sa nervosité, qui a perdu cette note d'assurance dans le regard, qui a acquis ce timbre de tourment dans la voix.

Sixel s'approcha d'elle.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Tout va bien. Un peu sous le choc peut être, mais ça va. Et vous, où étiez vous passé ? Cela vous arrive t il souvent de sauter brusquement par la fenêtre ? Heureusement que nous sommes au rez de chaussé.

- Nos mystérieux agresseurs sont morts. Vous avez une idée de qui cela peut bien être ?

- Sûrement une bande de motards qui voulaient s'amuser. Il y en a beaucoup par ici. C'est eux qui font la loi dans certains quartiers de la capitale depuis que Hoder n'est plus lui-même. Ils réduisent les habitations en ruines, tuent ceux qui restent en vie, volent ce qui peut être volé. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Merci.

- Si n'a fait que son devoir.

Maître Balder avait visiblement terminé sa méditation.

- Et puis, je crois que c'est après nous qu'ils en avaient, dit Si. Je suis tombé dans un piège. Ils voulaient tuer les Jedi. Étrange qu'ils n'aient pas préféré balancer un détonateur thermique par la fenêtre. Ce n'est pas ce qui manque au marché noir.

- Étrange en effet. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici. Vous non plus comptesse.

- L'heure est venue de rendre une petite visite à Grey, alors. Vous allez voir à quoi ressemble le chef de la résistance Rishienne.

Élément : Déménagement

Une forêt qui semble impénétrable. Et pourtant cela fait plusieures heures qu'ils s'y enfoncent. Taliena montre le chemin, Sixel et Balder marchent sur ses pas.

- Vous êtes sûre que vous n'aurez pas besoin de plus d'affaires ?

- C'est tout ce qu'ils ont laissé en un seul morceau. J'aurais du mal à m'habituer à ma nouvelle vie de pauvreté.

Des fougères, des arbres un peu partout, puis une lumière, brève, à peine perceptible. Si la nuit n'était pas tombée, ils ne l'auraient pas remarqué.

- C'est le campement de Grey. Il doit être au courant de notre visite.

- Ils sont beaucoup là bas ?

- Une vingtaine d'hommes au campement principal. Quelques centaines en tout dans cette forêt. Nous nous tenons près de la capitale, le jour du renversement est pour bientôt.

- Renversement ?

Une ombre surgit devant eux. Des projecteurs holographiques portatifs la rendent pratiquement invisible sur fond de feuilles et de branches.

- Oui, renversement. Nous nous sommes contentés depuis trop longtemps de faire voir la vérité à la population, de leur montrer l'ignominie du dictateur. Cela fait des années que nous les préparons, que nous leur enseignons le chemin de la Vérité. L'heure des actes est arrivée. Bientôt, très bientôt nous aiderons le peuple à prendre le pouvoir.

- Grey, tu aurais pu au moins avoir la courtoisie de te présenter. Et de ne pas surgir de nulle part.

- Désolé Manport. Vielles habitudes.

- Mauvaises habitudes.

- Si tu le dis. Désolé pour ton domicile. Lorsque nous établirons un ordre nouveau, tu pourras te choisir un habitat par mis ceux des hommes du gouverneur.

- Je connaissais les risques.

- Suivez-moi, je vais vous présenter aux autres.

Quelques pas en direction du campement. Si l'on peut appeler cela ainsi. Quelques tentes autour d'un feu. Des postes de gardes. Des patrouilles. Un gros tas de caisses, probablement des armes et munitions.

- Vous n'avez pas peur d'une attaque des partisans de Hoder ?

- Le gouverneur ignore l'existence d'un mouvement de résistance armé. Ignorait plutôt. Je crains que votre arrivée n'ait fait se précipiter les choses. Nous allons être obligés d'en venir aux armes plutôt que prévu.

Élément : Grey

Quelques vieux. Quelques jeunes des rues. Et des hommes au passé douteux. Tous, rassemblés autour du feu. Tous discutant des combats à venir.

Si raconte à Grey les évènements de la matinée. Celui ci est persuadé que c'est un coup de Hoder. Il se tourne vers maître Balder.

- J'espère que vous comprenez que la guerre est la seule solution pour nous débarrasser de ce monstre ? Je vais contacter les poches de résistance indépendantes. Nous donnerons l'assaut de la capitale après demain. Dès le lever du soleil.

- Nous allons discuter avec ce Hoder pour connaître son point de vue sur la question. Dans une situation conflictuelle il est toujours intéressant d'écouter les deux côtés avant de décider des actions à entreprendre.

Grey affiche un sourire crispé.

- Libre à vous d'essayer. Je vous parie mon blaster que vous ne franchirez pas les portes du palais. Mais vous êtes des Jedi après tout. Faites comme bon vous semble.

Grey avait raison. Le palais était encerclé par une centaine de gardes. Qui n'avaient pas l'intention de les laisser y pénétrer. Lorsqu'ils doivent revenir au campement les mains vides, Grey affiche un sourire vainqueur. Mais il n'a pas le temps de faire quelques remarques à maître Balder. Un jeune homme sort précipitamment d'une tante remplie d'électronique et court vers eux.

- Chef, nous avons localisé la DMA !

- Les services secrets Rishiens ? Bien joué mon garçon ! Ce sera la cible de notre première attaque. La destruction de la DMA devrait désorganiser suffisamment les hommes du gouverneur pour que nous puissions prendre la capitale et le palais.

- Non, attendez !

- Vous voulez aussi discuter avec eux Balder ? Qui êtes vous donc, un Jedi ou une pipelette ?

- Je ne vois pas de mal à chercher une solution pacifique à cette affaire.

- Bien, bien, amusez-vous. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous tirer de là s'ils vous capturent !

- C'est entendu.

Le jeune homme s'approche de Grey. Et chuchote.

- Nous avons aussi reçu un message de Dadrev. Il dit que son agent a été briefé. Tout est prêt.

Balder part vers un coin du campement, suivi de Si.

- J'adore cette planète ! Les uns ne valent pas mieux que les autres !

- Ne dites pas ça maître. Grey se bat pour la liberté. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est le bonheur du peuple.

- Oui, si tu le dis.

Balder s'assis sur l'herbe.

- Ce n'est plus de mon âge toute cette agitation. Demain nous rendrons une visite au responsable de cette DMA. Espérons qu'il sera plus accueillant que le gouverneur.

Élément : Pourquoi ?

- Maître, je peux vous poser une question un peu... Inattendue ?

- Oui Sixel, je t'écoute.

- Voilà, je me demandais, pourquoi est ce que l'on passe notre vie de Jedi à veiller sur la République. Je sais que c'est une noble cause, que c'est un but honorable pour une vie que de servir les autres, mais cela ne rend-il pas notre vie un peu... Mécanique ?

- Et quel but voudrais-tu avoir dans la vie ?

- Et bien... Je ne sais pas... Être heureux ?

- Tu ne l'es pas déjà ?

- Oui... je veux dire non, quelque chose me manque pour le devenir... Une chose que je ne pourrai pas avoir si je veux rester Jedi.

- Et pourquoi veux-tu être heureux ?

- C'est étrange comme question. On veut être heureux, juste pour être heureux.

- Non, la question n'est pas étrange. Et ta réaction est parfaitement normale. Tu ne veux pas admettre de ne pas connaître la réponse. Rassure-toi, personne ne la connaît. Et tout le monde est sûr de la connaître. Les gens sont persuadés que le bonheur est un but en soi, alors que sa recherche ne fait que démontrer l'inanité de notre existence basée sur un but inexistant. C'est un piège que de penser connaître la réponse. Accepte ta vie telle qu'elle est sans rêver à autre chose ou te poser des questions sans réponse. Comme tu l'as dit toit même, la cause que nous servons est un but honorable pour une vie humaine. Et elle devrait te suffire.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de "mais". Nous avons beaucoup à faire demain. Dors maintenant.

Élément : Voir

La bibliothèque du temple Jedi est immense. Tout un niveau du temple est dédié au savoir. Si nous entrons par les portes d'entrée, que nous laissons derrière nous un groupe de padawan en pleine méditation, que nous franchissons plusieurs dizaines d'étagères remplies de datapad et d'holocrons en tout genre, nous pourrons apercevoir tout au fond du passage central un padawan en méditation solitaire. Il est illusoire de croire que ce sont les grands secrets de l'univers ou le passé de l'ordre Jedi qui le préoccupent. Ses pensées sont tournées vers Nâân. Et il se laisse envahir par les souvenirs. Par la première fois qu'il l'a vue, il y a quatre ans de cela. Son premier cours de physique temporelle. Une salle où régnait une douce pénombre. Qui n'a pu l'empêcher de voir un ange.

C'est un vieux maître du temple qui enseignait. Sans perdre de temps, il les plongea au cœur du sujet.

Mais Irk n'écoutait pas tous ses discours futiles. Son regard tout comme son attention étaient tournés vers le seul sujet qui l'intéressait. Elle illuminait les ténèbres de son cœur, et il lui était reconnaissant pour cela. Depuis, il n'a cessé de penser à elle, de rêver d'elle, d'imaginer son futur avec elle. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'avouer de sa voix ce qu'il ressentait, alors c'est le papier qui se faisait messager de ses élans du coeur.

Élément : Nâân

Une journée épuisante. Encore une. Nâân tomba lourdement sur son lit. Une partie des filles de son dortoir dormait déjà, une autre méditait.

Elle enleva ses bottes et s'allongea. Un bras s'égara sous l'oreiller. Et sa main entra en contact avec quelque chose. Froid, maniable, glissant. Du papier. Nâân le sorti de sous son oreiller.

- Encore un poème, fit-elle tristement. Pourtant il sait bien que je ne l'aime pas. A quoi il s'accroche ?

Tu es la source de mes cauchemars

Tu es la cause de mes beaux rêves

L'indifférence à mon égard

C'est un mortel et atroce dard

Que tu plantes droit dans mon cœur

Les jours passés sans toi

M'apprennent la souffrance.

Mais quand t'es près de moi,

Ça n'a plus d'importance.

Un seul de tes sourires

Rend ma journée ensoleillée

Alors quand je te vois rire

Je suis émerveillé.

T'as pris mon cœur, broyé mon âme,

Volé mon être, et non ce n'est pas un blâme

Car je serais incapable de blâmer

Celle qui m'a apprise à aimer

Celle qui dans mon cœur a allumé une flamme.

De vains espoirs aux désespoirs

Je vogue toute la sainte journée

Soit-il m'est permis de croire

Soit-je me sens comme un damné

Je me fais rire souvent moi-même

Quand je me vois en train de croire à l'impossible

J'oublie alors que de te plaire, je ne suis pas à même

Que pour les autres je ne suis qu'un clown risible

Mon esprit sait que rien je ne puis faire

Pour avoir l'honneur de rendre heureuse ta vie

Mais c'est mon cœur, qui me fait vivre un enfer

Car il te veut, et à tout prix

Si près de moi et si distante

Si magnifique, extravagante

Tu es une planète inconnue

Une galaxie perdue

Perdue pour moi à tout jamais

Celle qui m'a apprise à aimer

D'un geste désespéré elle envoya cette chose dans le recycleur d'ordures. Une flamme à peine perceptible et le poème avait disparu. Il avait rejoint d'autres bouts de papier semblable à lui qui connurent le même sort.

Nâân se jeta sur son oreiller. Mais pourquoi l'amour ne pourrait-il pas être plus simple, pensa t-elle.

Élément : Sith

Si l'on prend départ sur Coruscant, que l'on traverse à une vitesse incroyable toute la galaxie, que l'on salue quelques rares éléments qui traînent dans l'espace intergalactique, et que l'on arrive après ce long voyage dans la galaxie Vong, les chances d'atterrir sur la planète Salida seront infimes. Pourtant si cela arrive, l'on aura l'occasion d'être surpris par la taille et l'architecture d'une étrange installation. Plus d'un kilomètre de haut, composée d'anneaux qui tournent à des vitesses folles, et d'un cœur organique alimenté par la Force. C'est la plus grande fierté des Sith qui se considèrent Jedi. C'est l'instrument de la conquête de l'univers. C'est le Modulateur-Démodulateur Cosmique.

- Criado, vous me décevez. Au revoir.

Une lumière verte jaillit et ôte une vie. Le technicien s'écroule dans le silence. Le Jedi2.0 éteint son sabre laser.

- Il a reçu le châtiment que mérite l'incompétence. Emmenez-le !

- Oui maître Olam.

Deux autres criados s'emparent du corps. Olam se retourne vers son apprenti.

- Cela fait plusieures centaines d'années que nous tentons d'accéder à cette fichue galaxie. Et tous les techniciens échouent.

- Pourtant elle fut l'une des premières que nous avons conquise.

- Mais elle a cessé d'émettre quelques années plus tard. Et depuis, plus moyen d'y accéder. Je crains qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à nos hommes sur place. Ce sont des Jedi1.0. Ils n'ont pas subi les modifications caractérielles génétiques qui suppriment toute possibilité de sentiments tels que l'amour ou la compassion chez les Jedi2.0.

Tant qu'il y avait de nombreuses autres galaxies à conquérir, nous pouvions y orienter l'agressivité de nos hommes. Maintenant que nous contrôlons presque tout l'univers, je crains que des conflits internes n'apparaissent. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à maintenir la discipline parmi mes subordonnées. Ils savent qu'ils auront toute une galaxie à eux, et ils ont de plus en plus de mal à accepter le retard que cela prend. Ils me suivent par ce qu'ils savent que je peux leur donner plus de pouvoir qu'ils ne possèdent déjà. Si nous ne parvenons pas à établir la liaison dans les plus brefs délais, ma tête tombera. Et la votre également. Vous le comprenez j'espère ?

- Oui maître.

- Alors trouvez-moi un technicien plus compétant.

- Si vous continuez à en éliminer un tous les mois, cela ne va plus être facile...

- Faites ce que j'ai dit. Exécution ! Tous les Efej précédents ont échoué. Moi je réussirai !

Élément : Le début de la fin

La sérénité régnait comme à son habitude dans le temple Jedi. L'heure était au petit déjeuner. Et un conflit qui germait depuis des années était prêt à prendre vie.

- Regarde ta table !

Pour une fois que je lui dis quelque chose, pensa Nâân toute triste. Des années durant elle devait supporter les regards d'Irk, des années durant elle faisait comme si de rien n'était, des années durant elle ne lui disait rien de peur de le blesser, des années durant. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus, il fallait que cela sorte un jour. Et ce jour était arrivé.

Maître Chai venait de sortir de la salle. Quelque chose d'urgent sûrement. Alors Irk osa. Il osa bien qu'il savait que c'était insensé, dangereux, que rien de bien n'allait sortir de tout cela. Mais il le dit. Il le dit non pas par ce qu'il s'attendait à ce que Nâân lui dise la même chose, il savait que ce serait impossible, irrationnel. Il le dit par ce qu'il avait besoin que cela sorte. Par ce que le tigre était retenu trop longtemps dans sa cage, qu'il secouait de mouvements désespérés les barreaux de celle ci, par ce qu'il ne pouvait plus rester enfermé :

- Je t'aime !

Au fur et à mesure que ces mots étranges l'atteignaient, une grimace déformait le visage de Nâân. Son regard devint tout triste.

- Mais je m'en fiche de tes sentiments !!!

Toute l'exaspération qu'elle mettait dans ces mots était comme des piques de glace qui transperçaient le cœur de Irk.

Tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu ne me connais même pas, pensa Nâân.

Tout ce que je demande, c'est l'occasion de te connaître, pensa Irk.

Elle fixa ses yeux d'un regard glacial :

- Je ne veux plus que tu me parles ! Plus jamais !

Nâân se leva précipitamment de table et se dirigea vers la sortie. Heureusement pour eux deux les maîtres n'étaient pas là. Mais les padawans assis à côté ne purent s'empêcher de faire quelques remarques dispensables. De lancer quelques regards moqueurs.

Assis sur sa chaise, immobile, sous le choc de la dernière phrase de Nâân, plongé dans un semblant de catalepsie, ne répondant pas aux remarques désobligeantes des autres, il sentait au fond de lui, un tigre qui rugissait. Un tigre dont il ne soupçonnait pas la présence jusque là hurlait au fond de sa poitrine. L'espoir, l'espoir insensé, un espoir qu'il savait futile mais qui le maintenait en vie jusque là, cet espoir venait de mourir. Et le hurlement du tigre, était un hurlement de tristesse. De perte. De désespoir. Mais également de colère.

Le monde semblait s'être retourné. Il ne voyait pas clair. Sa tête tournait. Son espoir s'accrochait depuis des années à la moindre chose qui pouvait faire croire à son esprit embrumé qu'elle l'aimait. Il savait que c'était faux, il le savait depuis toujours. Mais son cœur avait besoin de croire, alors il croyait. Son esprit avait besoin d'une accroche, alors il la trouvait. Il l'inventait. Il créait une illusion que son désespoir lui faisait prendre pour réelle. Alors qu'au fond de lui, il ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle était fictive.

- Finissez de manger !

C'était la voix de maître Chai. Elle était revenue. Et ne semblait pas contente. Loin de là. Tout le monde était déjà parti. Il dû rester semi-conscient bien plus de temps qu'il n'ait cru.

- Oui, excusez-moi.

Il finit de manger. Sortit de table. Le monde était devenu bizarre. Des voix, des ombres. Des personnes différentes. Mais toujours les mêmes regards. De la pitié. Parfois de la moquerie. Des regards qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Alors il se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement. Il avait besoin d'évacuer cette force qui était en lui. Une force qui portait le nom de colère. Mais il avait peur de le prononcer. La colère mène au côté obscur. Les Jedi bannissaient la colère de leur cœur. Et ils avaient raison. Il sentait tout le mal que sa colère pouvait engendrer une fois libérée. Mais il la maintenait profondément enfuie au fond de lui.

C'était le début de la fin. Il le sentait. Mais ne voulait pas le croire. De nouveau il était sous emprise d'une illusion qu'il avait lui-même créée. La raison lui disait que dans pas plus d'une heure, la nouvelle qui se répandait plus vite que l'éclair dans le temple allait atteindre un maître Jedi. Mais l'illusion le berçait de faux espoirs.

Il espérait trouver un autre Padawan dans la salle d'entraînement. Un combat au sabre allait lui faire du bien. Mais ce qu'il trouva, c'était un maître Jedi. Mace Windu.

- Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie, dit-il.

Irk obéit.

Des couloirs familiers. Mais étrangers. Il percevait ce qui lui arrivait comme un mauvais rêve. Il ne pouvait croire en la réalité de tout ceci. Une vision du monde totalement différente. Comme si le monde était lui-même devenu totalement différent.

Ils arrivèrent à la salle du conseil. Celui-ci était au complet.

- Ils vont me juger, se dit Irk.

Mace le conduisit jusqu'au centre de la pièce, puis rejoignit son siège. Irk était debout, seul face aux maîtres.

- Un grave méfait commis as-tu. Sur la voie du côté obscur engagé tu t'es. De la passion un esclave tu es devenu. Et cela tolérer nous ne pouvons. Renoncer à ce que tu aimes, tu dois. Ou bien de l'ordre Jedi chassé tu seras.

- Mais… Je ne peux pas...

- Alors les Jedi servir, tu cesseras. Et ton sabre nous remettre, tu devras.

- Remets-nous ton sabre, jeune Padawan, ajouta Mace. Tu devras quitter le temple d'ici minuit. Désormais tu ne fais plus parti de notre ordre.

Irk obéit. Il remit le sabre. Puis il sortit. La porte se referma derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers la sortie du temple. Il n'avait pas à rassembler ses affaires, il n'en avait pas.

- Êtes vous sûr de ce que vous faites, demanda Ki-Adi-Mundi.

- Vous en faire vous ne devez pas. Un projet difficile à son terme mener nous devons. Car sinon plus désastreuses encore les conséquences en seront.

Élément : DMA

Le vrai nom de Felix, Dadrev Elbapluc, personne n'arrivait à le prononcer. Ils l'appelaient juste Felix, et cela n'avait pas l'air de le gêner. C'était celui qui travaillait dans l'ombre, dont les vraies responsabilités étaient secrètes même au sein des services secrets de Rishi, la DMA. Dans son bureau au milieu de nulle part, il parvenait à se faire oublier sans grande difficulté. Les doigts se déplaçant sur son clavier à une vitesse qui en feraient pâlir de jalousie plus d'un, il tentait de se connecter au réseau de Wampa, le chef de l'agence.

- Ah ! Enfin ! Fit le Togorien lorsque l'écran holographique afficha « Connexion établie ». Texte bientôt secondé par la vidéo de la caméra de surveillance du bureau de Wampa. Un homme y fesait son rapport.

- Deux Jedi se dirigent vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Que voulez-vous qu'on fasse ?

- Des Jedi ? Comment connaissent-ils l'emplacement... Peu importe ! Conduisez les jusqu'à moi.

- Ce sera fait monsieur.

Des minutes d'attente interminables. Puis la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Deux Jedi entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Bienvenue Jedi ! Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

- Nous souhaiterions vous entretenir du gouverneur de Rishi. Nous aimerions savoir si les services secrets le soutiendront en cas de conflit éventuel.

- Aussi fou soit-il, c'est toujours le gouverneur de Rishi. Et je ne tolérerai aucun attentat à sa personne ou son statut. Suis-je clair Jedi ?

- Oui, mais vous faites une erreur.

- C'est ce qu'on verra. Garde, raccompagnez les jusqu'à la sortie.

Ils avançaient dans le couloir. Suivaient le garde. Soudain les lumières s'éteignirent. Le garde s'écroula. Une ombre apparut.

- Cette rencontre n'a jamais eu lieu messieurs. Je compte sur votre discrétion. Le garde fut victime d'une crise d'épilepsie. C'est ce qui sera marqué sur son acte de décès.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Je suis Felix. Je travaille ici. Je voulais vous prévenir. Il y a des choses pas claires qui se passent sur Rishi. Wampa mijote quelque chose. Mais je n'ai pas encore réussi à découvrir quoi.

L'ombre disparut avant qu'ils ne purent répondre. Les lumières se rallumèrent. Le garde s'était évaporé. Sixel se sentait perdu. Mais voyant son maître qui avançait comme si de rien n'était vers la sortie, il se reprit en main.

Élément : Nâân

Nâân rejoignit le dortoir. La fatigue l'avait enveloppée de ses liens. Toute la journée des entraînements au sabre laser. Maître Chouk devait vouloir faire d'elle la championne de la forme IV. A ses 21 ans elle était déjà la plus jeune à la maîtriser, mais cela semblait ne pas être suffisant au vieux débri. Comme s'il projetait sur elle ses rêves inaccomplis. C'était un honneur d'être padawan d'un Jedi aussi dévoué que lui, il perdit sa main droite en sauvant son ancien padawan, mais le prix à payer lui semblait parfois trop grand. Des entraînements au combat quasiment tous les jours, au détriment de la méditation ou de la connaissance. Bien que Nâân trouvait toujours l'occasion d'échapper au regard de l'épave pour s'amuser avec les ordinateurs du temple.

Maître Chouk disait que le sabre laser était bien plus util au combat que la méditation. Il n'avait pas tord. Il semblait penser que la vie d'un Jedi était faite de combats éternels, avec quelques brefs séjours au temple pour améliorer la maîtrise de l'arme. La perte de sa main ne le fit pas changer d'avis. Il apprit à combattre avec la main gauche. Il se débrouillait moins bien qu'avec la droite, mais c'était toujours un adversaire redoutable. Par contre, elle le fit changer d'esprit. Ce n'était plus le gentil vieillard toujours prêt à sortir des plaisanteries. Il gardait désormais un air sombre et un brin de tristesse était perceptible dans son regard. Nâân le voyait parfois assis des heures à regarder le vide qui était autrefois sa main, tenter de s'en servir comme si cela allait brusquement la ressusciter.

Tout Jedi doit être prêt à renoncer à ce qui lui est cher. Maître Yoda le leur disait souvent. Et maître Chouk affichait devant la vielle créature verte une mine sereine de quelqu'un qui accepte les mauvais cadeaux que la vie lui apporte. Mais quand il était seul et se sentait en sécurité, les choses étaient différentes. Il laissait s'échapper de son âme ce qu'il y enfermait.

Irk devrait prendre exemple sur lui. Pour ne pas sortir des imbécillités en plein milieu du petit déjeuner. Mais la honte a du lui refermer la bouche. Espérons que cela dure.

Une voix du lit antigrav d'à côté. Sa copine. Son semblant de copine.

- Tu vas bien Nâân ? Tu n'en as pas l'air.

Nâân ne releva la tête que de quelques centimètres.

- ça va mieux depuis qu'il ne me parle plus.

Elle espérait que sa voix fut suffisamment acerbe pour qu'on comprenne qu'elle ne voulait plus être dérangée.

La nuit allait venir. Et apporter le rêve. Et apporter Sixel.

Élément : Point de non-retour

Le matin était frais et pluvieux. Un de ces matins dont Rishi avait l'habitude. Et l'ambiance dans le campement rebel était tout à l'image de ce matin. Les résistants s'étaient levés tôt aujourd'hui. Grey voulait avoir le temps de préparer l'attaque de demain. Il voulait une guerre éclair qui éviterait que les hostilités ne s'enlisent. Une attaque de la capitale, puis du palais, pour enfin atteindre le gouverneur. Maitre Balder trouvait que ce genre d'attaque allait coûter trop cher en vies humaines, mais personne ne voulait l'écouter. Ils affinaient leurs stratégies, discutaient des combats à venir...

Sixel et Taliena étaient les seuls à ne pas s'intéresser à ce débat. Ils étaient assis sur l'herbe, derrière les autres résistants. Et laissaient l'occasion aux autres de penser le sort de Rishi. Taliena se leva pour se rasseoir tout près de Si. Le Jedi émettait des ondes d'ennui perceptibles à des kilomètres.

- Alors vous êtes Jedi, c'est ça ?

- Oui, et vous une comtesse, n'est ce pas ?

Elle sourit.

- Excusez-moi, je ne suis pas douée pour les conversations.

Taliena le fixait de ses grands yeux verts. Tout en jouant avec ses mèches blondes.

- C'est si bien que cela d'être Jedi ?

Si étouffe un petit rire.

- Les Jedi ne s'en plaignent pas.

- Je dois avouer que je vous envie. Votre vie est si simple et cristalline. Vous n'avez pas à vous battre pour votre bonheur comme le commun des mortels. Vous avez d'autres buts. Plus accessibles. Et plus honorables.

Si soupire.

- Oui, Nous vivons pour les autres, pour la galaxie, pour la république.

Et si maître Balder avait raison ? Si l'état de bonheur n'était qu'un simulacre ? C'est une sensation comme tant d'autres, pourquoi faut-il passer sa vie à la rechercher ? La volonté de rechercher le bohneur est enfuie profondément dans l'homme, mais elle n'a aucun fondement rationnel, à l'inverse de la volonté d'éviter la douleur qui permet de veiller à l'intégrité corporelle. Tout ce que j'ai fait en recherchant le bonheur n'a aucun but, je ne suis pas moins mécanique que les Jedi. Nos buts sont différents, le mien est émotionnel, le leur est rationnel. Mais notre démarche est aussi ridicule l'une que l'autre. Pourquoi me rebeller contre mon destin ?

Toute la journée s'était passée dans les préparatifs pour demain. Pour l'attaque. Le jour qui manquera le tournant dans le vie des Rishiens. Un tournant qu'ils ne semblaient pas avoir demandé, mais que Grey s'apprêtait à leur offrir.

Si allait de ci, de là, suivant son maitre dans des déambulations dont même ce dernier ne devait pas connaitre le but. Taliena s'agitait près de Grey, donnait des ordres, écoutait les rapports. Mais trouvait tout de même le temps de jeter quelques coups d'oeil discrets en direction de Si.

Élément : Descente vers l'enfer

Irk parcourait les rues de Coruscant. La colère embrumait son esprit. L'injustice qu'il avait subi serrait son cœur d'une main de fer. Il semblait pouvoir exploser à tout instant. Ses jambes le guidaient toutes seules. Toujours plus bas. Vers les bas fonds de Coruscant, les fonds les plus sordides et les plus terrifiants. Là où aucun habitant de la zone extérieure n'osait s'aventurer. Là où naissaient des mythes, des légendes qui apportaient là terreur dans les foyers Coruscantais. Ses jambes le portaient vers une destination inconnue. Il ne voyait presque rien de ce et ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Il voyait juste un visage. Celui de Nâân. Il sentait son cœur se contracter, comme mourir. Il voyait le conseil Jedi. Il sentait le tigre qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser vouloir s'emparer d'eux, les mordre, les réduire en bouillie, en un tas difforme. La haine. L'amour. Tout se mélangeait. Il aimait Nâân. Il détestait le conseil. Il détestait Nâân. Il se rendit brusquement compte que cette pensée n'était pas qu'une erreur. Qu'elle répondait à la douleur que cette fille lui avait infligée, à la douleur qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il n'a plus de chez lui. Il n'a plus personne. Il n'a plus rien. Tout ça c'est à cause d'elle. Tout ça c'est à cause d'eux.

Coruscant était tel un labyrinthe. Le tigre au fond de Irk, sa peur inconsciente pour son avenir, sa colère, sa haine, son malheur, son désespoir cherchaient une énergie pour les alimenter, ils avaient besoin d'une source qui leur serait identique, qui serait comme eux, qui les nourrirait de sa colère, qui les nourrirait du côté obscur. Et ils arrivèrent à détecter, dans les soubassements de Coruscant quelque chose qu'aucun homme, aucun Jedi n'aurait détecté, ils réussirent à trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient désespérément. Et ils précipitèrent les jambes d'Irk dans la direction d'où venait ce signal. Il franchissait des portes, des escaliers, des routes sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était un mouvement automatique d'un homme désespéré. Les passants, les clochards, les voyous jetaient quelques regards discrets sur lui, mais ils avaient leurs propres problèmes, ils n'avaient rien à faire de ce zombi. Il ne donnait pas l'air de posséder d'argent, il ne donnait pas l'air de posséder un quelconque intérêt pour qui que ce soit.

Les bas fonds de Coruscant étaient remplis de crasse, de créatures étranges qui grimpent, volent, nagent dans la boue ou marchent dans les ordures. L'odeur y était infecte, des bruits de souffrance, d'agonie et de colère remplissaient les lieux. Un emplacement parfait pour la source que le cœur d'Irk avait détecté.

Un homme visiblement fatigué pénétra dans un immeuble abandonné. Lui ne ressentait pas la fatigue, mais son corps plié sous la charge de longues heures de marche traînait avec peine son poids. L'immeuble était vide d'humains. Mais une présence y était manifeste. Elle émettait, projetait dans l'atmosphère sensible de la ville une onde d'obscurité d'une force extraordinaire. Une onde qui semblait venir d'un cadavre squelettique que l'homme ne manqua pas de trouver. Il se réveilla d'un coup.

- Qu'es ce que je fiche ici ? Pensa Irk. Et où suis-je d'abord ? Il jeta quelques regards fugaces autour de lui. Rien de rassurant. Des murs nus, fracturés à divers endroits, quelques meubles démembrés. Son regard revint vers le cadavre. Celui ci projetait une onde de peur intense. Et puis il y avait quelque chose. Quelque chose caché par des bouts de vêtements. Il ne le voyait pas mais pouvait le sentir du plus profond de son être. Il plongea sa main dans ce qui devait être le ventre du cadavre pour en sortir un objet pyramidal.

- Un holocron, dit il vivement.

- Un holocron Sith, rajouta t il sur un ton plus sinistre.

Il n'avait pas peur. Ça il le savait. Les Sith étaient mauvais. Durant toute sa vie on n'a cessé de lui dire cela. Et pourtant au fond de lui, c'est de la joie qu'il ressentait. Une joie noire, sinistre qu'il cachait car n'osait l'admettre. Si les Jedi n'ont pas voulu de lui, les Sith deviendront sa nouvelle famille. Une famille qui l'aimera, qui ne le rejettera pas, une famille qui vit dans la passion, une famille qui comprendra ses sentiments et l'aidera à se venger !

L'holocron s'ouvrit de lui-même. Un semblant d'hologramme apparut. On pouvait apercevoir un homme âgé le sourire sur les lèvres. Lorsque Irk se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler son père, c'est un visage semblable à celui ci qu'il se dessinait. Chaleureux. Protecteur. Compréhensif.

- Bienvenue à toi, jeune Irk Dolro ! Permets-moi de me présenter. Je suis Darth Plagueis. Tu as du entendre parler de moi sous le nom de Thor, un nom auquel j'ai renoncé pour prendre le chemin de côté obscur.

Tu te plais dans ma modeste demeure ? Puis-je t'aider ?

- Si les Jedi m'ont chassé, je deviendrais un Sith. Si les sentiments m'étaient interdits dans leurs rangs, ils me rendront désormais plus fort !

- Bien mon garçon. Je sens que tu feras un excellent Sith. Il y a beaucoup de colère en toi. Et de haine. Je la sens. Mais tu sais la dominer. Il te sera facile alors de la contrôler, pour l'utiliser contre tes adversaires, pour te rendre plus fort, plus rapide. Es-tu prêt à commencer ta formation ? Es-tu sûr de ton choix ?

Irk réfléchit quelques secondes. Les Sith sont mauvais. Les Sith font du mal aux autres, créent de la souffrance. C'est ce que les Jedi ne cessent de répéter. Mais les Sith vivent ! La peur conduit peut être au côté obscur, mais ce sont les Jedi qui ont peur des sentiments, de la passion, de ce que fait de nous des humains. Cette peur les a conduit à une existence vide, une existence robotique et programmée. Ils obéissent à ce qui devrait leur obéir. Ils obéissent à une énergie qu'ils devraient contrôler. Par ce qu'ils ont peur de ce qu'ils sont, de leur nature, ils essayent de l'oublier, ils essayent d'être ce qu'ils ne sont pas. D'enlever à leur vie tout son sens initial pour devenir des outils au service de la démocratie. Les Sith reconnaissent leur nature. Ils utilisent leur passion et leurs sentiments au lieu de les combattre. Ils obéissent à ce qui est humain en eux. La soif de pouvoir. La volonté de domination. Et ils utilisent leur pouvoir pour atteindre leur but.

Et puis la réponse il la connaissait déjà, c'était tout au fond de lui, tellement évident qu'il n'avait même pas à se poser de questions. Mais il était trop habitué à écouter son esprit plutôt que son cœur.

- Oui, je suis prêt. Puis-je vous demander une chose ?

- Je t'écoute mon fils

- J'ai déjà vu quelques holocrons, et aucun d'eux n'a été plus vivant qu'un livre de bibliothèque. Vous, vous êtes différent. Comment cela se fait-il ?

- Lorsque ma relation avec mon apprenti Darth Sidius s'est rapprochée d'un point crucial par lequel se termine toute relation entre l'apprenti et le maître Sith, je n'ai eu qu'une fraction de seconde pour sauver mon âme de la destruction de mon corps que je ne pouvais plus éviter. J'ai pu me réfugier dans l'holocron que je cachais au fond de moi et dans lequel j'avais enfermé quelques secrets que mon très impatient et prudent apprenti n'avait pas acquis l'honneur de connaître.

A présent agenouille-toi. Es-tu prêt à prêter allégeance aux Sith

- Oui maître.

- Ton nom sera désormais celui de Darth Lexius.

Élément : Rêve

Sixel se couche sur la douce herbe de Rishi. Les étoiles dans le ciel. Des bruits d'une lointaine chanson de rebelles assis au coin d'un feu. Des paroles qui se volatilisent dans le vent. Maître Balder doit avec sa ténacité habituelle tenter de convaincre Grey d'annuler l'attaque prévue pour demain. Tentative vouée à l'échec. Grey est tout aussi têtu que lui.

Si ferme les yeux. Un voyage dans un abysse. Interminable. Une main sur sa joue. Il regarde. Les étoiles, toujours les mêmes. Il est allongé sur la plage. A côté de lui, Nâân. Il sent le sable chaud sous lui. Les vagues de l'océan arrivent jusqu'à ses pieds. Un léger vent amène les odeurs maritimes. Pas une personne à l'horizon. Un océan qui s'étend jusqu'à l'infini. Une plage qui en fait tout autant. Le coucher du soleil qui se reflète sur l'eau. Nâân lui parle. Lui parle toute la nuit. Mais il n'arrive à attraper le sens de ses mots. Il les pourchasse sans jamais arriver à en attraper un seul. Finalement lorsqu'il sent que le réveil ne serait tarder, il fait prisonnières quelques phrases. Il les ouvre, en extirpe le sens.

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Je ne pourrai pas t'aider aujourd'hui. Tu devra te débrouiller tout seul.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.

Le ciel se transforme en masse noire. Il se mélange avec le bleu de l'océan. Les deux couleurs forment une spirale se propageant jusqu'à l'infini. Les couleurs deviennent de plus en plus claires. C'est une spirale rouge et jaune. Puis juste rouge. Puis Sixel ouvre les yeux. Et les referme aussi tôt. Le soleil tape fort par ici. Il se roule de côté. La nouvelle tentative est plus fructueuse. Les rayons solaires n'attentent plus à sa vision. Il voit au loin une vingtaine de personnes couchées sur l'herbe dans un désordre chaotique. Certains sont déjà réveillés, d'autres dorment toujours.

Deux figures lointaines semblent avoir une dispute violente. L'un veut démontrer quelque chose, l'autre refuse de se laisser convaincre. Finalement, lorsqu'ils voient qu'un aucun accord n'est possible, ils se séparent. L'un d'eux se dirige vers Sixel. Et Si remarque bientôt que c'est maître Balder.

Élément : Destin

- Je dois partir.

- Où allez-vous maître ?

- Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire. Et tu te porteras mieux en ne sachant pas quoi. Si je ne reviens pas demain à la levée du soleil, cela signifiera que je serais mort. La tâche de ramener la paix sur cette planète ne reposera alors que sur tes seules épaules.

- Vous me cachez quelque chose ?

Encore une question stupide. Il va falloir se surveiller plus attentivement.

- T'ais je posé des questions lorsque je t'ai trouvé seul et endormi sur un banc dans le jardin du temple ? Non. Je t'ai transporté dans ton dortoir sans rien te demander. T'ais je posé des questions sur les pensées que tu espérais me cacher. Non. Tu pouvais les cacher à d'autres Jedi mais pas à un maître qui te connaît bien mieux que toi sûrement. Et maintenant, lorsque pour une fois je te demande de me faire confiance et de ne pas me questionner, est ce un si grand sacrifice pour toi que d'accepter ?

- Oui... Euh... Je veux dire non, maître. Excusez-moi.

- Que la Force soit avec toi !

- Que la Force soit avec vous aussi maitre !

Maitre Balder se dirige vers la capitale, pour bientôt disparaitre derière l'horison.

Si rejoint Grey. Il avait sûrement prévu un rôle important pour le Jedi dans l'assaut qui allait suivre. Reste à lui demander lequel.

Élément : Conflit

Les feux embrasèrent la capitale de Rishi. Les habitants convaincus par quelques groupes révolutionnaires, sortirent dans les rues, laissèrent leur colère jaillir et percuter les miliciens. Ceux ci, reculant sous une pluie d'insultes et de projectiles de la foule en colère, n'osaient toujours pas tirer. Certains avaient des amis dans la foule, d'autres de la famille. Mais la foule avançait toujours, telle une avalanche humaine. Et la milice reculait.

On ne su jamais qui avait tiré le premier. Mais le bruit marqua un tournant dans le conflit. La foule eût peur. Et cette peur attisa encore plus sa colère. Elle se lança à l'assaut des miliciens. La foule voulait tuer, abattre, immobiliser à jamais. Se venger de l'un des siens. Si le milicien coupable ne pouvait être identifié, alors tous allaient en subir les frais. Les outils qui étaient sous la main ne suffisaient plus. Il fallait quelque chose de plus efficace. De plus meurtrier.

Les gens de Grey avaient collecté durant de nombreuses années diverses sortes d'armes. Cela allait du blaster personnel au lance-plasma. Et à l'aurore de la journée, à l'aurore de la bataille, ils avaient mis ces stocks à la disposition de citoyens. Des caisses et des caisses d'armes transportées durant la nuit aux portes de la ville, pour permettre au peuple de se défendre face aux armes de miliciens perfides. Deux vieux vétérans criaient haut et fort, appelaient les gens à venir se servir.

- Approchez, approchez, hurlaient Ojeiv et Onaretev. La dictature Rishienne est à ses derniers instants. Soyez les artisans du monde de demain. Notre gouverneur est allé trop loin, l'heure est venue pour lui de mourir. Combattez courageusement, combattez comme des guerriers ! Et ensemble, nous conquérrons notre liberté !

Élément : Épreuve

- J'ai une épreuve pour vous Lord Lexius prononça une voix grave. Darth Lexius leva la tête. Cela faisait quelques jours déjà que l'holocron n'avait fait signe de vie après lui avoir ordonné de plonger dans la méditation. Il devait apprendre à se laisser envahir par le côté obscur. Qu'on l'appelle Lord Lexius ne le surprenait plus, Irk c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Pas lui. Plus lui. Irk était un faible, lui il était fort, Irk se sentait incompris, lui tendait la main vers la compréhension de l'univers.

- Une épreuve ? Déjà ? Mais Cela ne fait que quelques jours que je vous aie fait serment.

- C'est une épreuve nécessaire, tu dois me montrer que tu es digne de l'enseignement que je veux te communiquer. Tu dois montrer que tu es capable de faire usage de ta haine pour atteindre tes buts. Et vaincre tes ennemis.

- L'ordre Jedi maître ?

- Non, ton plus grand ennemi. Celui qui est la cause de tes malheurs. De ton exclusion des Jedi. Du fait que Nâân te rejette. Du fait que les autres rient de toi. Celui qui est responsable de ta déchéance. Celui que tu ne connais pas, et pourtant il a réussi à empoisonner ta vie.

- Qui maître ?

- Celui qui tient le cœur de Nâân prisonnier entre ses griffes. Celui qui se moque de tous tes malheurs. Qui les provoque avec plaisir.

- Qui maître ?

- Sixel. Il est en mission sur la planète Rishi. L'affronter, tu dois.

Un nom inconnu. Et pourtant sa seule évocation provoque un jaillissement incontrôlé de colère en lui. Pas seulement pour les raisons qu'il vient d'apprendre. Mais également pour autre chose. Comme si un profond secret les liait, un secret enfui en lui mais qu'il ne réussirait jamais à percer. Il devait affronter Sixel, non seulement pour les raisons que son maître évoquait, mais aussi par ce qu'il sentait au fond de lui que c'était le point culminant de leurs deux vies.

- Bien maître. Je partirais dès l'aube.

Élément : Réponse

Comment êtes vous entré ici Balder ? Peu importe, vous allez mourir.

- Il faut absolument que nous parlions. Les choses ont changé. Thor n'est plus ce qu'il était. Votre mission est annulée !

- Je m'en fiche de ce que vous avez à dire. Vous avez cru en lui, vous pensiez qu'il avait raison. Moi j'ai fait cela pour l'argent. Vous avez un million de crédits à me proposer ?

- L'argent n'est pas tout !

- Il l'est pour moi. Adieu Balder !

- Ce qui se passe sur Rishi. Les émeutes. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que ce n'est qu'une simple intrigue politique ! Ils veulent ce que vous gardez. Ils veulent le corps de Tot Alidad.

- Ils ne l'auront pas. Dormez tranquil brave homme !

Une décharge de Blastergui. Arme puissante à visée très précise. Maître Balder s'écroule atteint au cœur.

- Gardes, emmenez-le ! Je viens de trouver une nouvelle décoration pour la salle de mon trône.

Élément : Palais

Les affrontements dans la capitale durèrent des jours et des jours. Les habitants ainsi que quelques hommes de Grey avançaient doucement mais sûrement sur le chemin de la Victoire. Les miliciens se battaient pour leur vie, mais ne fesaient pas le poids face à une foule luttant pour la liberté.

Durant tout ce temps Si restait en retrait avec Grey et Taliena. Il se sentait perdu avec le départ mystérieux de son maître et préférait être aux côtés du leader de la résistance durant les jours de chaos qui allaient suivre.

Désormais la milice était vaincue. Seuls les gardes du palais opposaient une résistance aux résistants. Se rebellant contre la vie nouvelle qu'allaient apporter au peuple les rebelles.

Élément : Hoder 

Des marches. Les escaliers du palais. Les rebelles y sont déjà. S'occuper des gardes qui entouraient le palais leur prit du temps. Leur coûta beaucoup d'hommes. Mais ils y sont parvenus.

Défoncer la porte en duracier de l'entrée principale. Leur coûta du temps. Mais ils y sont parvenus.

Grey est devant. Suivi de Si. Suivi de Taliena. Suivi de ses hommes. La comtesse ne voulait pas participer à l'assaut du palais, mais Grey finit par l'y obliger. Elle s'était engagée, elle devait être là au moment de la victoire !

Grey restait en retrait le temps que les civils sécurisent la capitale. Mais l'assaut du palais, il tenait à y participer. A le conduire. A le mener à bien.

Des marches. Interminables. Puis les deux groupes, celui de Grey et celui des gardes s'entrechoquent. Des tirs, des cris, les gens poignardés qui tombent à terre. Mais le groupe avance toujours. Il descend vers les profondeurs du palais. Et devient de plus en plus modeste.

Lorsque le dernier garde s'écroule par terre, il n'y a plus que Taliena et Si en vie. Le sabre du Jedi les protégeait tous deux contre lames et blasters. Grey n'a pas eu cette chance. Il restait en arrière du petit groupe. Il voulait arriver en forme en bas. Il voulait être prêt à affronter le gouverneur. Et c'est un tir de blaster dans le dos qui l'acheva. Le tir d'un garde ensanglanté laissé pour mort.

Taliena et Sixel se retrouvent seuls. Le palais est désormais silencieux. Mais l'approche de la deuxième vague de résistants se fait déjà entendre.

Manport adresse un sourire à Si.

- C'est aujourd'hui que tout se termine. Vous resterez encore un peu de temps avec nous ?

- Je suis désolé. Dans quelques jours, je serais de nouveau au temple Jedi.

- Vous me manquerez !

- Vous pouvez me tutoyer après tout ce temps !

- Tu me manquera... Beaucoup.

Si détourne le regard. Ils continuent de marcher en silence.

Mais Si doute. Attendre les autres ? Non, la deuxième vague, ce sont des bêtes déchaînées que Grey enrôla dans les cantinas du coin. Ils tirent à vue. Sans se soucier des détails comme ami-ennemi. Mieux vaut continuer seuls, capturer le gouverneur. Maintenant que le palais est pratiquement désarmé.

Ils arrivent vers les ténèbres des profondeurs. Ils remarquent une entrée luxueuse. Ils s'y précipitent.

C'est la salle royale. Si voit Hoder. Pour la première fois. Assis sur son trône. Le visage esquinté par la fatigue. Il est aveugle. Mais deux petites caméras sur le front remplacent ses yeux.

Quatre gardes se précipitent vers Si. Le Jedi en fait vite son affaire.

La situation est sous contrôle. Non, pas vraiment. Taliena sort brusquement son blaster et tire sur le gouverneur.

- Comtesse, qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- Il doit payer pour ses crimes ! Il a déshonoré ma famille ! Il est responsable de la mort de mon père !

Si court vers Hoder. S'approche du gouverneur. Celui ci est encore conscient. Pas pour longtemps.

- Je vous haie Jedi. Pourquoi faut-il que vous vous mêliez toujours des affaires des autres ?

- Gouverneur, dites moi ce qui vous est arrivé. Il me faut des informations.

- Ha ! Vous voulez des informations ? Et bien je vais vous en donner une qui va vous plaire. Permettez-moi de vous présenter ma Main, Taliena Manport !

Élément : Taliena

Si est ahuri. Il se retourne vers Taliena, il avance vers elle à pas tremblants. Et la dévisage hargneusement. Tout en lui est retourné.

- Tu nous as trahie ! Tu m'as trahie ! J'avais confiance en toi !

- Je suis désolée. Je ne vous ai pas tout dit. C'est vrai, je travaille pour Hoder, mais...

- Traîtresse !!

- Si, il faut que tu sache. Je ne vous ai pas trahie. Je n'ai jamais été du coté du gouverneur. C'est moi qui l'ai empoisonné. C'est moi la responsable de sa folie. J'ai reçu des ordres. Wampa aurait été un bien meilleur dirigeant. Il voulait renverser Hoder. Que le peuple fasse tout le travail. Il aurait fait de Rishi une grande puissance. Un imposant empire. Nous aurions pu conquérir toute la galaxie. Il avait des plans si ambitieux.

Ils sont tout prêt maintenant l'un de l'autre.

Si ressent un éclair dans la Force. Mais n'y prête guère attention. Tout son être est sous le choc de la trahison. Lui qui pensait qu'elle était son amie. Elle qui semblait ne s'intéresser qu'au sort des pauvres gens.

Brusquement les yeux de Taliena s'ouvrent tout grands et la peur apparaît sur son visage. Elle voit Hoder qui semblait mort, se relever avec les dernières forces qui lui restent. Ceux de la vengeance. Il sort un blaster personnel de sa cachette. Le tout si rapidement que Taliena ne sait que faire.

- Si !

Elle crie son nom, le repousse à côté de toutes ses forces. Et se prend la décharge qui devait achever le Jedi.

Un sourire de satisfaction apparaît sur le visage de Hoder qui s'écroule pour la toute dernière fois. S'il n'a pas eu le Jedi, il a au moins eu la traîtresse. Il peut reposer en paix maintenant, dans l'empire des ombres.

Taliena est en vie. Pour combien de temps ? Elle glisse doucement par terre, une mine d'incompréhension sur le visage, un trou béant dans la poitrine.

Si se relève, s'approche d'elle, la prends dans ses bras.

Le sort en est jeté. Elle mourra. Il le sait. Et ne peut rien y faire.

Le corps de la comtesse est pris de convulsions. Son visage ne lui appartient plus. Mais elle essaye de dire quelque chose.

- Si ?

- Oui ?

- Je... je t'aime.

Des bruits de tirs dans l'escalier. Des cris de mort et de victoire. Et un cadavre dans les mains de Si. Le visage porte sur lui les empreintes des souffrances de l'agonie, mais les yeux de Taliena fixent toujours ceux de Sixel.

Élément : Dûperie

Sixel pénétre dans l'entrée principale des services secrets de Rishi, la DMA. Deux gardes postés de parts en d'autre de l'immense porte l'honorent de quelques regards critiques sans toute fois bouger d'un poil. Ils doivent avoir des ordres concernant le Jedi. Le responsable du secteur Action l'attend de l'autre côté avec deux mercenaires mandaloriens comme gardes.

- Je n'aime pas du tout cela, pense Sixel.

- Veuillez nous suivre dit l'homme.

Ils franchissent quelques longs couloirs remplis de fonctionnaires occupés, gambadant les mains pleines de rapports importants. C'est le niveau du ministère des finances, et les quelques humanoïdes qui s'acharnent ici n'ont pas idée du véritable but de cette institution ni de ce que recèlent les étages inférieurs.

Ils pénétrent dans une grande pièce avec comme seuls meubles un immense bureau au milieu, et un fauteuil pliant sous le poids d'un énorme Wookie. Un vocodeur prêt de sa bouche traduit ses cris en paroles intelligibles.

- Bienvenue à vous, dit-il. Je me nomme Wampa. Je crois que vous aviez quelques questions à me poser ?

- Comment saviez vous que j'allais venir ?

- Allons, allons, c'est mon travail de tout savoir. Et je fais toujours correctement les tâches qui me sont confiées.

- Vous savez donc ce qui m'amène ici je suis pose ? Vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

- Vous avez raison, dit le Wookie. Je savais ce qui vous a amené ici. Mais je sais également ce qui vous empêchera d'en sortir.

Il fait signe au responsable du secteur Action et à ses deux acolytes. Phat ferme la porte. Les mandaloriens sortent leurs blasters et verrouillèrent le Jedi. Wampa sort un modèle miniature de sous son bureau et fait de même.

- Quel drôle retournement de situation dit il. L'accusateur devient l'accusé. Que l'on élimine pour raison d'état.

Le sabre laser trouve en une fraction de seconde sa place dans la main du Jedi. Des tirs de blasters renvoyés aussi tôt aux tireurs. Les mandaloriens sont morts. Wampa est vivant. Il n'a pas tiré. Pas encore. Vas t il oser ? Non, il range son arme. Sage décision. Ou plus tôt la seule qu'il est capable de prendre. C'est un bureaucrate jusqu'à la moelle de ses os. Si en doutait, mais désormais il en est sûr.

- Ne faites pas ça !

Il l'avait senti dans la Force. Le responsable du secteur action avait l'intention de jouer les héros. Et faire une bêtise. Mortelle.

- Ne faites pas ça ! Vous n'avez aucune chance !

Trop tard. Le blaster sort du vêtement. Il fait feu. Phat s'écroule sous le coup de sa propre décharge.

Sixel se tourne vers Wampa. Celui ci se recroqueville sur son fauteuil. Il a beau être un immense Wookie, la facilité avec laquelle Sixel s'occupa de ses gardes ne lui parait guère rassurante. Il va essayer de négocier jusqu'au bout.

- Attendez, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer. Des informations contre ma vie.

Les Jedi ne tuent pas leurs prisonniers. Si s'arrête quelques secondes avant de le dire. Ils ont vraiment des préjugés étranges contre les Jedi sur cette planète pense t il. T'en mieux, je pourrai les utiliser à mon avantage.

- Je vous écoute.

- Il y a quelque chose sur votre passé que je sais et que vous ignorez. Si je meurs, j'emmènerai ce secret avec moi.

Sixel s'approche de lui l'air menaçant. Il va falloir un peu d'aide au Wookie pour cracher le morceau.

- Non, attendez ! Il reprit son souffle. Lorsqu'il y a deux ans nous avions fait des fouilles pour sécuriser le château du gouverneur, nous sommes tombés sur une ancienne crypte abandonnée. Le gouverneur semblait ne pas être au courant de son existence. Il y avait trois pierres taillées en tables et deux cadavres sur le sol. Les deux avaient leurs mains sur la gorge. Comme si leur mort venait d'une suffocation soudaine. On a récupéré un morceau de papier caché dans les vêtements de l'un d'eux.

- Intéressant d'un point de vue archéologique, je vous l'accorde. Mais qu'est ce que cela a avoir avec moi ?

Le Wookie ouvre doucement l'un des innombrables tiroirs de la table. Il fouille méthodiquement dans les collections de datapad. Sixel le surveille de prêt.

- Ah ! Voilà, lisez cela, vous allez comprendre. Le papier n'est pas le meilleur support pour l'information. Nous avons transféré le message sur datapad.

Wampa introduit le datapad dans le lecteur, tapote quelques commandes sur son clavier, tourne l'écran vers Si.

Élément : Révélations

" Maître Thor se prend encore pour un Jedi, mais on es plusieurs à en douter sérieusement. On l'a suivi sur cette planète de notre plain grès. Il nous l'a proposé, j'ai accepté. C'était un honneur d'aider un Jedi. Et je pensais encore en ces temps là que s'en était un. Comme tout le monde d'ailleur. C'est ma seule excuse d'avoir été aussi aveugle. De plus il m'avait grassement payé pour mes services. Je devais transporter des charges. Il a dit que le Conseil Jedi lui avait confié une mission.

Nous embarquâmes dans un vaisseau, moi, un autre vaurien comme moi et maître Thor, direction Rishi. Le vaisseau contenait également trois cuves réfrigérantes mais le Jedi n'a pas voulu nous révéler ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Le vaisseau s'éleva dans les cieux et passa en hyperespace. Les quelques mois que nous vécûmes à bord furent assez monotones. C'est le Jedi qui pilotait, il n'a pas voulu emmener de pilote. Étrange. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous a fait nous poser des questions sur la nature de la mission. C'est donc le Jedi qui pilotait comme je le disais, moi et l'autre gars, il s'appelait Amit Kiv, nous passions notre temps à jouer au Dejarik sur une vielle table poussiéreuse que nous avions trouvé dans le vaisseau. Le trajet se déroula sans histoires, le Jedi était un bon pilote.

Quelques semaines après notre départ nous sortîmes de l'hyperespace près d'une petite planète. Rishi. Puis la descente dans un astroport de la capitale. Je vous épargne les détails. Le Grand Empereur de Rishi comme il aimait s'appeler est venu personnellement nous accueillir accompagné de toute une troupe de gardes du corps. C'était un homme de 30 ans, cheveux courts, noirs, petite barbichette, regard expressif. Il échangea quelques mots avec maître Thor, celui-ci lui remit une datapaid de 1 million de crédits à ce que j'ai vu. Comment une telle somme a pu se retrouver entre les mains d'un Jedi, je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est à cet instant que j'ai commencé à me poser des questions sur mon employeur. Le Jedi se tourna vers nous et nous demanda de sortir les cuves réfrigérantes du vaisseau et de les transporter là où l'empereur de Rishi nous dira de les mettre. C'était Hoder son nom. Enfin son pseudonyme plutôt. Son vrai nom, je parierai cher que personne ne le connaît. Personne qu'il aurait laissé en vie.

Maître Thor veillait minutieusement à ce que personne à part nous ne s'approche de ces trois cuves réfrigérées. Je conduisais la première cuve, Amit la deuxième, le Jedi se chargea de la dernière. Il voulait visiblement les avoir toutes trois sous les yeux. Nous atteignîmes le palais en une dizaine de minutes. Puis ce fut une décente interminable des escaliers. Il a un fond ce palais ou bien il s'étend jusqu'à l'enfer ? Et pourquoi n'a t'on pas installé d'élévateurs ?

Enfin l'étage le plus bas. Un corridor conduit vers une crypte abandonnée. Un passage si étroit que je craignais à plusieures reprises que la cuve y reste coincée.

Lorsque j'atteignis la crypte, j'y ai vu trois blocs de pierre de surface rectangulaire alignés. Lorsque maître Thor nous rejoignit-il nous donna l'ordre de disposer nos cuves sur les pierres. Il fit de même avec la sienne. Puis il s'approcha de chacune d'elle pour entrer quelques commandes dans le système qui gérait leur fonctionnement. Peu de temps après, nous entendement de l'air froid jaillir des cuves et la vitre se lever. Nous vîmes dans chacune d'elles trois jeunes hommes de pas plus d'une quinzaine d'années qui semblaient sans vie.

- Ils ne sont pas morts, dit maître Thor comme répondant à mes pensées. Pas exactement. Le corps de celui du milieu, celui de Tot Alidad est atteint d'une maladie inconnue que ni le bacta ne les soins Jedi ne peuvent guérir. Il est inconscient pour l'instant. Ceux des extrémités, Sixel et Irk Dolro ne sont que des corps sans vie. Leur âme fut détruite par le côté obscur lors d'une mission. J'ai mis pas mal de temps avant de pouvoir rassembler cette... collection. Réjouissez-vous mes amis, car grâce à votre aide nous allons concevoir une arme absolue contre le côté obscur, une arme qui détruira les Sith à jamais et prolongera le règne Jedi jusqu'à l'éternité !

Sur ces mots, il me regarda dans les yeux, et j'ai senti mon cœur battre de plus en plus lentement. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, plus parler, juste regarder. Le regarder faire de même avec Amit. Le regarder s'asseoir, comme pour méditer. Mais également sentir. Sentir mon énergie vitale me quitter. Comme je suis sûr elle quittait mon compagnon de malheur. Sentir ma vie, ce qui me maintenait conscient s'envoler vers maître Thor, la sentir transiter par lui, et remplir la pièce. A mesure que je devenais plus faible, la pièce devenait un gouffre énergétique de plus en plus perceptible.

Puis je perdis connaissance.

Lorsque j'ai retrouvé mes esprits maître Thor n'était plus là. Le passage vers l'extérieur était bloqué. Amit était encore inconscient. Quelques heures plus tard, maître Thor était revenu. Il nous apportait de quoi manger. Inutile de dire qu'il obstrua le passage dès qu'il entra dans la grotte. Il se servait de la Force pour l'ouvrir ou le fermer à sa guise. On était bel et bien enfermé. J'étais sûr désormais que ce n'était pas un Jedi. Plus un Jedi. Il l'avait sûrement été autrefois, mais le peu que je sache sur cet ordre me fait penser qu'un Jedi ne se conduirait pas avec nous de cette manière.

- Prenez des forces, nous as t'il dit. J'ai encore besoin de vous. Pour l'instant.

Amit lui fonça dessus avec un hurlement animal. Grave erreur. Maître Thor lui fit un truc Jedi, "poussée de force", c'est comme ça je crois que cela s'appelle, et Amit se cogna la tête contre le mur. Il était inconscient mais toujours vivant. Maître Thor avait besoin de nous en vie. Pour nous la prendre.

- Je vais répondre aux questions que vous vous posez dans votre petite tête, m'a t il dit. Ce sera votre récompense pour le rôle que vous allez jouer dans cette affaire. J'ai l'intention de dupliquer l'âme de notre ami Tot Alidad pour la transférer dans les corps sans vie que je vous ai déjà présenté. Je montrerai à ce têtu conseil Jedi que seule la passion peut vaincre la passion, et les deux antipodes que ces deux là vont devenir seront la clé de l'anéantissement complet des Sith et du côté obscur ! Quant à vous, cher ami, si vous me permettez de devencer votre prochaine question, vous allez me fournir l'énergie nécessaire à la réalisation de mon oeuvre !

Amit se réveilla quelques minutes après son choc. Celui ci ne devait pas être trop fort, juste suffisant pour le calmer. Maître Thor nous permit de nous nourrir, puis tout allait recommencer. Je sentais de nouveau la vie me quitter, pas instantanément comme lors de la mort, mais doucement, tout doucement, sans que la souffrance ne veuille jamais finir. Une agonie interminable.

Des jours se suivaient pareils à eux-mêmes. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé en ce lieu lorsque j'écris ces mots. Mais je sais que cela ne va pas durer éternellement. Malgré le fait que je mange tous les jours, je sens mes forces me quitter. Il doit y avoir dans le corps humain une force que la nourriture ne nourrit pas. J'écris ces mots par ce que je sais que maître Thor a l'intention de cacher toute cette affaire au regard des hommes. Et si une vengeance post mortem peut m'être accordée, ce ne serait pas plus mal. J'écrirais encore un peu demain si je serais de ce monde. Les deux, Sixel et Irk commencent à donner signes de vie. Le projet de maître Thor doit approcher de son aboutissement. Tout comme ma vie. Et dire que si je n'avais pas cette fâcheuse manie de traîner avec moi des objets vieillots, cette histoire serait enterrée à jamais dans le sous-sol de Rishi. "

Élément : Le méchant n'est pas toujours le coupable

Sixel fit quelques pas en arrière. Il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas comprendre et accepter ces mots pourtant si simples. Ce datapad pouvait être trafiqué. L'était même sûrement. Mais il expliquait tant de choses. Des choses dont Wampa ne pouvait jamais avoir connaissance aussi bon soient ses services.

Il se souvint qu'il ne pu jamais se rappeler quoi que ce soit de sa quinzième année. Quelques souvenirs flous remontaient à la période de l'enfance, mais ils étaient si peu nombreux. Il se souvint de la surprise des padawans qui le disaient changé lorsqu'il revint d'une longue mission dans la bordure extérieure.

Wampa le regardait un sourire aux lèvres. Durant la lecture de Sixel, il approchait doucement sa main d'un bouton situé sous la table. Encore quelques centimètres. Encore quelques millimètres.

Sixel eût un sursaut. Danger. D'où vient-il ?

Wampa le regardait d'un air innocent. Ca y est, il a la patte sur le bouton. Intéressant cette idée d'installer un émetteur à gaz. Mortel pour les humains.

Lui ne ressentira qu'une légère douleur aux poumons. Quant au sort du Jedi, il sera bien plus triste.

Sixel était perdu. Brusquement un éclair. Sa main alluma son sabre laser et par un geste qu'il n'arrivait lui-même pas à percevoir le lança dans la direction du Wookie.

La main de Wampa s'écarta du bouton. Lorsqu'elle retomba sur le sol, cela devint une main de cadavre.

Si ramassa son arme avec une triste mine. Ses missions se terminaient toujours dans un bain de sang. Il espérait vraiment que celle ci sera différente. Pas de chance.

La poignée de la porte fit un tour. Felix. Le Togorien avait le chic d'arriver au bon moment. "Bon moment" signifiait que tout danger était écarté et que la situation était revenue sous contrôle.

- Bien, fit-il en regardant le corps du Wookie avec un petit sourire qui échappa au Jedi. C'est ainsi donc que tout se termine. Il voulait tout, et il finit avec rien. Avec sa mort, la place du chef de la DMA me revient. Soyez assuré que je mettrais toute mon énergie à faire en sorte que la dictature passe en douceur à une société démocratique et que la population élise un dirigeant digne de ce nom.

- Eh bien, je pense que je vais vous faire confiance. A dieu.

- Au revoir.

Élément : Destin

Sixel se dirige vers l'astroport. Il n'a plus rien à faire sur cette planète. Et il a des comptes à demander au conseil Jedi. Ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas être au courant ! Et ils n'ont aucune excuse pour ne pas lui en avoir parlé !

Il fait nuit, le ciel est parsemé d'étoiles. Un tonnerre. Un éclair. La pluie. Elle tombe et tombe, se déverse des cieux, nourrit la vie. Si offre avec plaisir son visage aux gouttes de pluie. Son visage est devenu rouge et brûlant depuis les derniers évènements. Il a besoin d'un peu de fraîcheur pour avoir les idées claires.

Une ombre devant. Lumière rouge. Sabre laser. Sith. L'ombre avance, le sabre tendu devant. Elle veut tuer. Elle veut le tuer. Mais la lumière verte le défendra. Elle jaillit de la poignée de son sabre. Premier choc. Vert sur rouge. L'adversaire ne veut pas discuter. Soit. Il veut la mort. Pourquoi ? Silencieux à l'extérieur, envahi par une tempête à l'intérieur. Ses lèvres tremblent de colère. Il avance coup sur coup. Ne recule jamais. C'est Sixel qui recule. Il est tombé sur plus fort que soi. Il n'a jamais été bon au combat. Il n'était pas bon en grand chose d'ailleurs. Sauf peut être dans les champs magnétiques et les prévisions de l'avenir proche. Il atteignit ses vingt ans sans la moindre égratignure. Son don le protégeait des petites blessures de la vie quotidienne.

Encore un coup. Et encore. Le tonnerre, suivi par l'éclair, suivi par l'attaque de l'adversaire. Plus vite, toujours plus vite. Il recule et recule. L'autre avance et avance. Ils tournent, ils vont de si de là. Chacun à peur, l'un utilise sa peur pour nourrir sa colère qui le nourrit à son tour, l'autre ignore sa peur, mais il ne peut la négliger totalement. Elle l'affaiblit. Il le sent. Et il a encore plus peur. Nâân, aide-moi ! Aide-moi ! Je n'y arriverai pas tout seul ! S'il te plait, il faut que te m'aides !

Encore un coup, et encore. La vitesse du combat dépassera bientôt ses capacités mentales et physiques. Et à cet instant il cessera d'être Sixel et deviendra un corps sans vie, sur une planète dont peu connaissent l'existence. Le Sith avance, sa colère est plus grande à mesure qu'il sent sa victoire s'approcher. Il veut se venger.

Il pense que j'ai détruit sa vie, réalise soudainement Si. Mais je ne comprends pas comment j'aurais fait cela.

Il pense que je dois mourir, réalise soudainement Si. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Et le temps passe, le combat s'accélère, la mort est proche. Pour la deuxième fois Sixel se demande si son destin est de mourir au combat, sur cette planète dont il ignorait l'existence il y a quelques semaines encore. Il se demande ce que c'est la mort, si c'est douloureux. Il se demande ce qu'il aurait pu faire de sa vie, s'il n'avait succombé à la mort. Ce qu'ils auraient pu devenir avec Nâân. Le conseil ne lui semble plus si affreux, il se sent de taille à l'affronter, de taille à vaincre, de taille à accepter les conséquences de ses désirs.

Encore un coup. Encore un. Le sabre laser est passé tout prêt de sa main. Sa chaleur y forgea une cicatrice profonde. Mais Si persévère, il essaye d'ignorer la douleur. S'il doit mourir ici et maintenant, il fera son possible pour ne pas faciliter la tâche à l'adversaire. Un adversaire qu'il ne connaît même pas, qui veut le tuer pour une raison inconnue. Pourtant, le demander ne se révèle plus possible, la moindre déconcentration et le combat est perdu dans la nanoseconde qui suit. La vitesse est trop grande. Les hommes sont les esclaves de leurs armes. Elles décideront de leur victoire ou de leur perte. De leur vie ou de leur mort. Du bonheur ou de la souffrance.

Nâân, pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas? Nâân !

Non, rien à faire. Si se souvient. Elle avait dit qu'elle ne pourra pas l'aider. Alors tout est perdu ?

Encore un coup. Encore. Encore. Encore. La foudre frappe. Tout près d'eux. Un arbre s'écroule. Le Sith ne réagit pas. Il est trop absorbé par le combat. Il n'y a plus que la vengeance et lui.

Mais à mesure qu'il gagne, qu'il repousse Si en arrière, à mesure qu'il sent sa supériorité, à mesure qu'il sent que sa vengeance est tout proche, si proche qu'il peut sentir son odeur, goûter à son plaisir, ce qu'il ressent c'est toujours une haine plus grande, toujours une colère qui gronde plus fort. Le tigre qu'il a laissé s'échapper est désormais maître de lui. Il le savait, que cela arriverait, lorsqu'il renonçait à son être et sa personne pour avoir la Force de la vengeance.

A dès millions de kilomètres de là, dans le temple Jedi, dans le dortoir des filles, toutes les places sont occupées. Tout le monde dort. Non pas tout le monde. Nâân pleure. Ses larmes glissent sur sa joue, tombent sur l'oreiller.

- Je ne pourrai pas t'aider Si, pas contre lui !

Un coup. Encore un. Le sol est glissant.

Si, attention, tu glisse ! Si !

Il a un genou à terre. Le Sith avance. Irk avance. Puis tente de lui percer le cou avec le sabre. Son sabre s'y oppose.

Un éclair. Rouge sur vert. Il tient bon. Mais il ne tiendra pas longtemps. Il est par terre, assis, sa main gauche lui permet de ne pas tomber, sa main droite tient le sabre qui se bat pour sa vie. Le Sith est debout, il semble se réjouire de sa puissance, mais il en est incapable. Il ne peut qu'avancer, voulant soulager la douleur dans son cœur par cette vengeance qui nourrira sa colère. Il avance.

Si, se sait perdu. La pression devient de plus en plus forte. La seule solution pour gagner c'est de laisser parler sa colère. De la laisser le nourrir et le renforcer. Mais il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais faire cela.

- Si, je suis désolée, excuse-moi !

Il sait que s'il laisse sa colère l'aider, il deviendra à jamais son esclave. Il cesserait d'être ce qu'il est. Il en serait l'opposé. Et quelqu'un ne le pardonnerait jamais pour cela. Et serait obligée de le tuer en le rencontrant sur sa route.

La lumière provoquée par le choc des sabres est intenable. Si ferme les yeux. Il sent sa faiblesse. Le triomphe de l'ennemi. Sa main recule, les sabres se rapprochent de son cou. Toujours plus. Il pense à Nâân. Il n'a plus peur de libérer ce qu'il retenait dans son cœur. Il se sent envahi par les sentiments. Il sent la chaleur à laquelle il n'osait pas donner un nom se déverser en lui, le parcourir par les veines. Les sabres stoppent leur approche, leur baiser mortel recule dans le temps. Si laisse son esprit se remplir de souvenirs. De la première fois qu'il a vu Nâân dans son rêve. Le plus beau rêve qu'il n'a jamais fait. Il se souvient de ce qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'elle était près de lui. Il se laissa envahir par la joie, la joie de l'espoir et de vie, des pensées de ce qu'il pourrait être et devenir, des moments qu'il pourrait passer avec elle. Il sent une force se déverser dans ses bras, une force qui était en lui mais dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence, et que tout Jedi avait peur d'utiliser. Celle des sentiments. Il aime. Il sent son corps parcouru par des chocs électriques, ses idées étant plus claires que jamais. Sa main serre le sabre. Elle avance. Le sabre du Sith recule.

Irk n'arrive plus à retenir son air calme. Il serre les dents. Utilise ses deux mains. Mais recule. Son pied gauche est pris dans la boue. Il s'enfonce de plus en plus. La retraite élégante n'est plus envisageable. Et l'impossible ne l'est peut être pas. Il peut perdre? Il ne l'avait pas prévu.

Sixel se relève de plus en plus, il prend de la force, de l'assurance. Et avance, et avance, et avance. Irk recule, se défendant comme il peut. Mais sa défaite n'est qu'une affaire de temps. Il le réalise. Et ne peut rien y faire.

Le coup fatal de Si lui transperce le cœur.

Élément : Fuite

Si voit Irk, gisant inerte sur le sol. Il a gagné, il est en vie. La joie le remplit. Il espère pouvoir annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Nâân. La lui dire en face. Il n'a plus peur de conseil Jedi. Mais une fatigue inexplicable l'envahit. Il tente de résister, mais c'est plus fort que lui. Il s'écroule inerte sur le sol. Il essaye de bouger la main. Impossible. Les étoiles tournent, tournent, sa tête est lourde. Le combat l'a sûrement fatigué bien plus qu'il ne pensait.

Si s'endort. Il se sent libre et léger. C'est de nouveau le rêve.

Quelque pas vers le banc. Il s'assit. Nâân semble ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence, son regard est tourné vers le soleil couchant. Semble. Il sent dans sa tête les milliers de questions qu'elle lui pose en même temps. Des questions ennuyeuses. Principalement sur la journée qu'il a passé. Un éclair. Elle est jalouse. Il a pensé à Taliena. A sa mort. Pour lui sauver la vie. Il est triste. Ce n'est pas un crime tout de même ? Non, je suis désolée. Image d'un visage qui rougit. Image d'un sourire.

Les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissent derrière l'horizon. Il n'y a plus que les étoiles pour leur tenir compagnie. Les étoiles disparaissent dans le noir.

Élément : Point de vue

Maîtres Jedi, rassemblez votre conseil. L'un de vous a des questions qu'il aimerait voir répondues. Et il a droit à des réponses.

Maître Ki-Adi-Mundi prit la parole :

- Maître Yoda, maintenant que le temps du secret est révolu, peut être pouvez vous nous mettre dans la confidence ?

- Et bien, soit ! Une arme contre le côté obscur mon ancien padawan Thor avait, il y a des années crée. Trois composantes de celle ci, pour l'instant identifié nous avons. Deux émetteurs et un amplificateur.

Maître Windu n'a pu se retenir comme à son habitude de placer quelques commentaires :

- Donc l'arme pouvait aussi bien servir contre les Jedi que contre les Sith j'imagine. Tout dépendait de l'émetteur qu'on utilisait. Prudent ce Thor. Je me souviens qu'il fut le plus fervent défenseur de l'idée d'une guerre entre le côté clair et le côté obscur. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui provoqua sa chute. Mais j'ignorais qu'il projetait la construction d'une arme pour cela. Et que cette arme était réalisable.

- Tout comme moi jusqu'à, il n'y a pas longtemps. Et aussi grand que le vôtre mon étonnement fut.

- Mais le deuxième émetteur est mort. Il n'y a plus d'équilibre entre les deux, l'arme devrait fonctionner. Et pourtant je sens toujours le côté obscur.

- Pas complète l'arme doit être. Ou bien son fonctionnement mal compris nous avons.

- Et pour ces deux, l'amplificateur et l'émetteur ? Qu'allons nous faire ?

- Nâân est une fille intelligente. Elle ne fera pas de bêtises. Quant à Sixel, il est sous bonne garde.

Élément : Vérité

Un léger coup de vent rentre dans la pièce par une fenêtre brisée et fait bouger quelques bouts de papier sur le sol. Il fait nuit. Le corps inanimé de celui qui s'appelait jadis Irk Dolro gît sur le sol. Une image holographique provient de l'holocron sur le canapé. Elle perd sa transparence. Et quelques minutes plus tard une voix se fait entendre.

- Comment vous sentez-vous Lord Lexius ?

- Je... Où suis-je ?

- Vous êtes de nouveau sur Coruscant. Je me suis occupé du rapatriement de votre corps. Vous me décevez beaucoup. Votre mort leur a permit d'utiliser le modulateur. C'est vous qui auriez dû triompher. C'est vous qui auriez dû partir. Vous deviez ouvrir le passage vers cette galaxie. Vous deviez mener notre armée à la victoire ! Mais vous avez échoué ! Heureusement que mon autre plan se déroule comme prévu. L'on assistera bientôt à la naissance du plus grand Jedi de tous les temps. Et je compte sur mon ancien apprenti pour le guider sur la route de son destin. Si nous ne pouvons pas infiltrer cette galaxie par l'extérieur, nous l'aurons de l'intérieur !

- Je suis mort... Mais comment alors...

- Lord Lexius, je vous ai déjà parlé du pouvoir de résurrection que m'offre la Force. Me croyez-vous assez cruel pour ne pas l'utiliser sur mon unique apprenti ? Me croyez assez désinvolte pour vous épargner le châtiment que mérite tout échec ?

Des éclairs et des cris. Durant des jours et des jours. Puis un silence soudain. Et un corps fumant gisant sur le sol. Le cœur bat. Il vit encore.

Élément : Voyage

Les premiers rayons du soleil atteignent ses paupières. Il ouvre les yeux. Toujours le même jardin, mais il a perdu une part de sa magie avec la lumière matinale. Sixel regarde autour. Non, ce n'est pas le jardin du temple Jedi, c'est précisément le jardin de son rêve. Et il y a une fille debout sur le sommet de la colline. Son visage éclipse une partie du soleil, la lumière donne à ses cheveux un aspect or. C'est forcément Nâân pense Si, suivant une logique qu'il commence à percevoir.

Elle tourne la tête dans sa direction.

- T'as bien dormi ?

Nâân a décidamment le dont de poser des questions qui ne vont pas avec les circonstances.

- Euh... Oui, ça va. Tu ne saurais pas où nous sommes par hasard ?

- J'ai l'impression que c'est une autre galaxie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Une intuition sûrement.

Un sourire malicieux. Elle en sait sûrement plus qu'elle n'en dit.

Une silhouette lointaine. Qui vient juste d'apparaître. Qui remonte une colline. Qui s'approche.

- Euh… D'accord... Attends, il y a quelqu'un qui vient vers nous. On fait quoi ?

- Du calme brave Jedi.

Élément : Rencontre

Un homme portant des cicatrices rituelles sur le corps gambade allégrement dans leur direction. Il a sur lui des outils qui ne laissent aucun doute quant à son métier. C'est un paysan.

Si prend un air convivial.

- Bonjour ! Nous sommes des Jed...

Le talon de Nâân qui heurte son pied.

- Auch, ça fait mal ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

- Bonjour ! Nous sommes heureux de vous rencontrer.

- Ghh yii ghi !

- Tu as compris quelque chose ?

L'homme les montre du doigt, se frappa la poitrine, puis revient sur ses pas.

- Je crois qu'il veut qu'on le suive, dit Nâân.

Longue route épuisante. Des champs, d'autres champs, d'autres champs. Des fleurs inconnues qui y poussent. L'air est rempli de leur pollen. Si éternue. Nâân sourit.

Le paysan semble ne leur porter aucune attention. Il se contente de montrer la route.

Quelques heures plus tard, des toits de maisons apparaissent. Un village. Enfin. Le vent fait voler du sable sur l'allée centrale. Quelques gamins qui jouent avec des pierres. Des vieillards se tournent vers les nouveaux arrivés. Un petit village au milieu de nulle part.

Une belle femme leur apporte à boire. Ils acceptent. Elle leur dit qu'elle s'appelle Freyja. Qu'elle leur souhaite la bienvenue dans le village. Qu'elle leur souhaite le bonheur.

Le vent soulève un coin de la bure de Si. Fait apparaître son sabre laser.

Comme une réaction en chaîne se produit. Les habitants tombent les uns après les autres à genoux, s'inclinent, crient :

- Oh Jedi ti ja thoo ! Ohhh Jedi ti ja thoo !

- T'as compris quelque chose ? Demande Nâân.

- J'ai compris le mot Jedi. Mais comment connaissent-ils ce mot ? Et pourquoi est ce qu'ils nous prient ?

Une vielle femme se relève. Elle les conduit vers une vielle tente au centre du village. Un homme, seul, assis à l'intérieur, ouvre les yeux.

Élément : Passé

- Bienvenue Jedi. Oh, je sais vous n'êtes pas comme eux. Installez-vous.

- Merci. Mais de qui parlez-vous ?

- Des autres Jedi. Ce n'est pas qu'ils nous traitent tellement mal, mais être esclave de quelqu'un n'est jamais très plaisant.

- Esclave ?

Oui. Ils ne se font pas tellement voir, mais ils nous surveillent, soyez en certains. C'est grâce à eux d'ailleurs que j'ai appris votre langue. J'ai été durant un moment le Criado personnel de leur Efej, descendant d'une lignée des premiers Jedi2.0.

- Et cela fait longtemps que les Sith... Euh les Jedi vous ont envahi ?

- Je ne pense pas que "envahi" soit le mot le plus juste. Il y a longtemps, notre peuple suivait le chemin de la Technologie et du développement intense. C'était une époque de progrès fulgurant, d'inventions extraordinaires, mais aussi de conflits et de guerres destructrices qui déchiraient la galaxie. L'un de nos plus brillants chercheurs, fit un jour une découverte révolutionnaire. Il découvrit une énergie qui liait tout l'univers, et s'est demandé s'il était possible de contrôler cette énergie. Il appela l'énergie Force, et détecta dans le sang des êtres vivants des organismes microscopiques capables d'être l'intermédiaire entre cette Force et la matière, qu'il nomma midichloriens. Mais la quantité de midichloriens présente dans le sang était infime, insuffisante pour communiquer avec la Force. Alors il eût une idée. Une machine créait à la chaîne des êtres génétiquement modifiés. Des êtres dont le corps pouvait produire ces midichloriens en des quantités bien supérieures à la normale. On en produisait par centaines, par milliers. C'était notre meilleur espoir d'arrêter les guerres. Des êtres aux pouvoirs étonnants qui instaureraient enfin la paix. Qui feraient régner la justice dans la galaxie.

Nous nous rendîmes compte trop tard, que ces desseins ne leur évoquaient que trop peu d'intérêt. Ce qui les intéressait, c'était le pouvoir. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de nous servir, ils voulaient nous asservir. Et c'est ce qu'ils ont fait.

Depuis, de galaxies en galaxies, ils se répandent comme la peste, dans la conquête du pouvoir ultime, celui du contrôle de l'univers entier.

Depuis ce jour, nous nous infligeons des mutilations rituelles en châtiment de notre erreur passée qui nous coûta notre liberté. Nous avons confié aux autres le soin de résoudre nos problèmes, nous étions trop lâches pour le faire nous-mêmes. Et c'est cela qui causa notre perte. Nous avions confiance en la technologie, et elle nous a trahie. Depuis nous la haïssons. Nous nous sommes réconciliés avec la nature, et nous vivons en harmonie avec elle.

J'ai entendu dire qu'un système, notre vielle colonie pénitentiaire réussit, il n'y a pas si longtemps à se libérer du joug de l'oppresseur. Les détenus n'étaient pas présents dans la Force, et les Jedi ne pouvaient pas utiliser leurs pouvoirs contre eux. Ils n'avaient pas d'attache dans cette galaxie, alors ils décidèrent de partir à la conquête d'une autre. Ils prirent toute une flopée de vaisseaux et nous n'avons plus eu de nouvelles d'eux. Réussiront-ils ? Échoueront-ils. Seul Yun Yuuzhan le sait. Mais leur voyage prendra plusieures dizaines d'années, cela est certain.

- Vous avez parlé de Jedi2.0 ?

- Oui, les premiers Jedi1.0 furent crées par notre peuple. Ils étaient globalement humains, mais avaient des facultés spéciales que leur donnait la Force. Lorsqu'ils prirent le pouvoir et commencèrent la conquête des autres galaxies, ils changèrent la programmation de l'Ahorrador pour qu'il produise des Jedi2.0, une nouvelle version plus efficace, dépourvue de certains sentiments, dotée d'une très longue vie et d'un caractère plus stable. Des conquérants parfaits.

- Comment savez vous tout cela ?

- Ils ont pris presque tout ce que nous avions. Mais ils ont épargné nos livres. Ils ne voyaient pas l'utilité des bouts de papier. Cette planète fut autrefois une base militaire. Elle hébergeait une grande bibliothèque de documents secrets.

- Je vous remercie de nous avoir accordé un peu de votre temps. Pouvons nous rester dans le village ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Je crois qu'il y a une tante de libre dans la partie sud.

Si se sent comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Dans un monde où il ignore le rôle qu'il a à jouer. Dans une galaxie dont il ignorait encore hier l'existence.

Mais Nâân semble à son aise.

- Tu viens, on va se promener. On a du temps à tuer avant la nuit.

Une promenade romantique ? Si ne va pas dire non, malgré toute l'étrangeté de cette proposition. Ils sortent de la tante du vieux et se dirigent vers l'immensité de l'horizon.

- Alors, raconte-moi pourquoi tu affiche cette mine tristounette depuis qu'on est là ?

- C'est Rishi. J'ai été trahi. Doublement. Une fois par celle que je croyais être mon amie. Une autre par le conseil Jedi qui m'avait caché la vérité sur mon passé.

- Ils ne t'ont rien dit ?

- Quoi, elle le sait également ? Toute la galaxie doit être au courant à part moi, pense Si.

- Non. Ils m'avaient raconté des histoires sur des vies antérieures. Le pire, c'est que je sais que si je leur reproche de m'avoir menti, ils me diront qu'ils m'avaient dit la vérité... Mais d'un certain point de vue !

- Et tu n'étais pas satisfait par le point de vue qu'ils t'ont donné à voir ?

- Le seul point de vue qui me convient, c'est celui de la vérité !

- La vérité n'existe pas.

- Comment cela ?

- Un officier dévoile des secrets militaires à l'ennemi. Qui es-il ? Un traître ou un héros ?

- Du point de vu des ennemis c'est un héros, du point de vue de ceux pour qui il travaille c'est un traître.

- Mais être un traître et être un ennemi sont deux choses complètement différentes. Lequel des deux points de vue est celui de la vérité ?

- Euh... Je ne sais pas.

- Tu vois

Si n'a pas envie de s'attarder sur ce thème. Nâân le comprend. Alors ils marchent longtemps en silence. Puis rentrent au village. Toujours aucune trace de ces Jedi2.0.

On leur propose des Lagartos grillés comme dîner. Si avale avec peine ce qu'il pense être la pire nourriture qui puisse exister en ce bas monde. Nâân voit sa tête, ça la fait rire.

Il est l'heure de se coucher. On leur propose aimablement une tante dont les habitants ont mystérieusement disparu quelques jours auparavant.

Ils se couchent après avoir allumé le feu. Le chauffage par excellence.

C'est en regardant les flammes du feu se refléter sur les cheveux de Nâân, que Si comprend quel sens il veut donner à son existence. Il va passer sa vie à rendre Nâân heureuse.

Élément : Bottes

Si est réveillé par un bruit rythmique. Une dizaine de bottes qui vont au pas. Puis s'arrêtent au même moment. Une voix roque de vieux soldat se fait entendre.

- L'Efej Olam entendit dire que des Jedi étrangers ont séjournés dans ce village. Il veut les rencontrer.

Nâân est réveillée aussi maintenant. Ils s'habillent et sortent.

- Qu'est ce qu'il nous veut ?

- Vous aurez bientôt l'occasion de le lui demander. Suivez-nous.

Il confirma son ordre en agitant son arme.

Si jette un regard inquiet à Nâân. Elle lui sourit. Bon, si elle ne semble pas inquiète, ils ne doivent pas courir de danger immédiat. Encore cette étrange logique.

Quelques minutes de route. Ils arrivent à la limite du village. Un transport les y attend.

Longue route. Le transport secoue les Jedi dans tous les sens. Les soldats ne sont pas très bavards. Ne répondent à aucune question.

Des champs. Des paysans qui les cultivent. Tous se déplacent à pieds. Ces Sith... Jedi ont dû leur confisquer tous les transports.

Quelques tours de surveillance. D'autres installations étranges. Mais à part cela, ce n'est que champs et désert. Avec quelques rares points d'eau.

Finalement la ville. Au milieu du désert. Entourée d'une muraille avec des traces d'anciens combats. Des combats acharnés.

S'ouvre un grand portail. Les laisse entrer à l'intérieur.

Des rues larges, faites de pierres, parsemées de nombreux cadavres. Des maisons semi-détruites. Par une guerre qui ravagea la ville plusieurs millénaires de cela.

Le transport avance toujours. Quelques rares Jedi se montrent. Les autres ont des choses plus importantes à faire.

On s'arrête devant une installation imposante au milieu de la ville. Architecture étrange. Une sphère supplantée d'un cône.

On monte les nombreuses marches une à une. Deux soldats marchent devant. Trois autres derrière.

Puis on accède à une pièce. Remplie d'écrans holographiques. De techniciens qui vont de ci de là. De soldats postés aux points stratégiques.

Un grand homme, suivi de son apprenti s'approche.

Élément : Olam

- Je suis Olam, l'Efej de ces lieux. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans la galaxie des Yuuzhan Vong. Nos capteurs ont détecté que le MDC était utilisé en mode démodulation. Pour la première fois que nous le contrôlons. D'habitude nous l'utilisons pour envoyer nos hommes vers les autres galaxies. Vous êtes les premiers qui ont réussi à prendre le chemin inverse. Comment avez vous fait ?

- Euh... Je ne sais pas.

L'hologramme d'un vieil homme apparaît à côté d'eux.

- J'ai peut être une idée sur la question.

Olam se tourne vers l'hologramme et s'agenouille.

- Je vous salue Odin, maître de tous les Efej.

Odin continue sans faire attention à lui.

- Il y avait une ancienne prophétie. Elle disait qu'une partie de nos hommes nous trahirait. Qu'ils refuseraient de suivre la voie qui leur était tracée par ce que quelque chose les ferait se retourner contre nous. Mais que des milliers d'années plus tard, une clef serait crée, une arme qui nous permettrait de conquérir la galaxie inaccessible et de nous occuper d'eux. L'émetteur antipode doit être mort, alors votre rêve vous a transporté ici, au lieu de vous montrer les lieux comme d'habitude. Vous possédez chacun une empreinte incomplète de votre galaxie. Les deux mises ensemble nous donneront la clef d'accès.

- Vous voulez dire que nous avons traversé des milliards de kilomètres, et que je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte ?

- Tout comme la lumière, la matière est à la fois une onde et une combinaison de particules. L'on peut donc utiliser les informations qui vous définissent en tant qu'entités uniques, pour moduler l'onde lumineuse émise par une étoile. Et utiliser cette onde pour aller à la vitesse de la lumière. Notre MDC a provoqué la démodulation. Vous voilà donc de nouveau en chère et en os.

- Alors qu'une partie du signal voyage toujours dans l'espace intersidéral ?

- Oui. Oh, j'oubliais, la version de vous qui est restée dans la galaxie d'origine fut détruite automatiquement juste après la modulation. Mesure de sécurité. La copie altere les données de l'original. Le rend instable. Il serait dangereux de le garder en vie.

Durant tout ce temps Olam est immobile. Mais il sent que désormais c'est à lui de jouer.

- Bien, nous allons donc extraire cette empreinte. Criado, apportez le scanner à ondes G.

Un technicien s'exécute. Il s'approche de Nâân et Si avec un engin rappelant le mariage malaisé du datapad et de l'holovison. Quelques manipulations sur les multiples boutons. Si se dit qu'il faut faire quelque chose. Pourquoi ? Oh, pour rien, pour ne pas les laisser envahir leur galaxie par exemple ! Mais voir Nâân qui se laisse faire le perturbe. Et il décide de ne rien tenter. Elle doit savoir ce qu'elle fait, elle. Quand les gens se décideront-ils enfin à lui dire ce qui se passe ?

- Les deux ondes ont étés prélevés maître Olam. Code d'accès reconstitué.

- Bien, introduisez le dans le Desatrancar.

Des techniciens qui jouent avec les claviers. Des bips étranges qui sortent de la machine, des écrans remplis de chiffres incompréhensibles. Sixel s'ennuie. Il aurait cru qu'un voyage dans une autre galaxie serait plus amusant que cela. Mais à part une pluie de mauvaises nouvelles, il n'y a pas grand chose... Enfin, il est près de Nâân pour une fois, c'est ce qui compte.

Un Criado se tourne vers Olam. Puis détourne le regard.

- Le code d'accès n'est pas valide mon seigneur. Nous ne parvenons pas à nous verrouiller sur la galaxie Traicion.

Élément : Belicosos

Si Olam n'était pas un Jedi2.0 il aurait perdu son calme face à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. D'autant plus que l'hologramme d'Odin avait disparu. Le vieil homme l'avait laissé gérer seul le problème.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule explication à cet échec. Ce sont des espions. Gardes, emparez-vous d'eux. Leur vie ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité. Vous pouvez les éliminer. Non, attendez, j'ai une meilleure idée. Emmenez les dans le secteur Omega.

Vous savez Jedi, les Jedi2.0 sont parfaits en tous points. Mais ils n'aiment pas se charger du sale travail. Alors l'un de mes prédécesseurs, l'illustre Efej Acordar eût l'idée de se servir dans la population asservie pour se constituer une armée qui se chargerait des routines ennuyeuses qu'implique toute occupation. Une dose de rayons P et les gens perdent leur mémoire et leur volonté, devenant de gentils petits soldats, des Belicosos qui obéissent au doigt et à l'œil.

Malheureusement le traitement est nocif pour les midichloriens. Au bout de quelques années ils meurent tous. Et les Belicosos cessent de nous obéir. Mais lorsque cela arrive, ils sont déjà bien au chaud dans la colonie pénitentiaire à servir de main d'œuvre gratuite. Rien ne se perd, tout se transforme !

J'ai une excellente nouvelle pour vous. Vous serez les prochains !

Élément : Perdition

Un groupe de Belicosos les encercle. Leur prend leur sabre laser. Les conduit hors de l'immeuble. Les tient constamment en joue.

Ils avancent dans la rue. N'empruntent aucun véhicule. Le secteur Omega ne doit pas être loin. Si entend au fond de lui la voix de Nâân. Qui lui chuchote le plan d'action. Il est prêt. Alors des pierres se lèvent à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux pour bombarder des ruines. Les soldats se retournent, relâchent leur attention. Et les sabres des Jedi retournent à leurs propriètaires respectifs.

On les allume. On les retourne dans tous les sens pour contrer les tirs des soldats. Et on enjambe les dépouilles fumantes gisant parterre.

- Olam nous a sous-estimé. Il est trop sûr de lui-même.

- On est sur une planète qu'il contrôle, dans une galaxie qu'il contrôle. A sa place, je serais aussi sûre de moi-même.

Ils courent dans la ruelle à toute vitesse. Renversant quelques passants. Peu importe, il faut s'éloigner le plus possible du MDC.

Finalement ils s'arrêtent. Nâân est toute essoufflée. Les joues rouges. Mais toujours aussi jolie.

Ils se dirigent vers une ruelle sombre. Entrent dans une maison semi-détruite. Se terrent dans un coin.

- Il faut qu'on attende un peu. Il est possible que Olam nous aie fait suivre par des hommes à lui. Des Jedi2.0 cette foi.

Si ne semble pas écouter. Il est absorbé par ses pensées. Puis il pose la question qu'il avait envie de poser des milliers de fois déjà.

- Nâân, qui es-tu ?

- Tu ne vas peut être pas aimer la réponse

- Je prends le risque

- Je suis la fille d'Odin. Enfin pas exactement sa fille. Mais c'est lui qui m'a... Crée.

Si a l'impression que la foudre désintègre son cœur. Tout doucement, morceau après morceau.

- Alors tu es avec eux ?

- Non. J'ai droit au libre arbitre. Et j'ai choisi d'être... avec toi.

- Alors que lui, il est avec nos ennemis ?

- Odin n'est pas réellement avec eux. Il s'amuse avec leurs desseins c'est tout. Des choses si importantes pour certains, ne sont qu'un jeu pour d'autres.

- Mais leurs desseins sont dangereux. Nous devons détruire leur MDC. Pour qu'ils ne puissent pas accéder à notre galaxie.

- Non, ce n'est pas suffisant. Ils contrôlent l'univers.

- Alors on fait quoi ?

- J'ai une idée. Il faut qu'on accède à leur Ahorrador. La machine à créer des Jedi.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Tu verras

Élément : Ahorrador

Ils sortent discrètement de leur cachette. Les Jedi qui passent par-là n'ont rien à faire d'eux.

Nâân n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouve la machine à créer les Jedi. Si non plus. Mais il croit que les anciens devaient tenir à cette installation. Quelle meilleure place que le centre de la ville pour la protéger ?

Ils se dirigent vers ce qui semble être le centre. La densité des immeubles augmente. C'est sûrement la bonne direction.

- Ces Jedi2.0 sont des produits technologiques perfectionnés. Olam ne va pas se méfier d'eux en ce qui concerne la sécurité des installations. Et les Belicosos sont totalement dénués de volonté propre. Les gardes ne devraient pas être très nombreux.

Nâân a sûrement raison. Si l'espère en tout cas.

Ils y sont. Cela ne peut être rien d'autre. C'est forcément l'Ahorrador. Un énorme cône dont le premier étage est parsemé de portes. C'est l'unité de production. Mais le centre de commande doit en être séparé. Par mesure de précaution.

Un immeuble à coté. Rien de particulier. A part le fait que ce soit le seul de la ville qui semble être resté intacte. La discrétion est la meilleure protection. Meilleure que les lasers les plus perfectionnés.

Nâân se précipite vers l'entrée. Sous les regards curieux des passants. Ils ne pensent pas à l'arrêter.

Il faut faire vite. Elle a l'impression qu'un Jedi de Olam l'a vue. Qu'il est parti prévenir les autres.

Le rez de chaussé est désert. Il n'y a que quelques caisses de matériel. On dirait un immeuble comme tant d'autres. Et si elle s'était trompée ?

L'escalier. Elle se précipite dessus, saute les marches. Mais quelque chose lui dit de ralentir.

Si la rejoint. Ils montent tout doucement les marches restantes.

Des bottes. Deux paires. Deux gardes devant une porte. Celle qui donne accès aux locaux du premier étage. Celle qui donne accès au pouvoir de l'Ahorrador. Nâân en est maintenant persuadée.

Il faut agir vite. Et en même temps. Elle explique le plan à Si. Le tout sans voix. Par la pensée.

Deux sabres laser qui s'allument. Deux mains qui les brandissent. Deux Jedi qui sautent au même moment. Deux têtes ennemies qui sont tranchées. Deux mains de gardes qui n'ont pas eu le temps d'activer le signal d'alarme. Deux corps étendus par terre.

La porte qui s'ouvre pour laisser passer deux Jedi. Une pièce remplie d'électronique de précision, d'écrans d'ordinateurs et de claviers. Pas besoin de techniciens, le programme est le même depuis des milliers d'années.

Si ces Vong avaient atteint un si haut degré technologique, ils ont du concevoir une interface BioCom. C'est le cas. Nâân le ressent.

Elle analyse en quelques secondes la structure de la pièce. Le rôle des différents ordinateurs. Les programmes présentes. Les possibilités des machines.

Puis s'approche d'un des claviers. Pose son doigt sur la plaquette au centre.

- Si, il faut que tu le fasses aussi.

- Faire quoi ?

- L'appareil va prélever une goutte de ton sang, pour en extraire l'ADN.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé les piqûres…

- Allez, on n'a pas le temps !

- A vos ordres !

Plaquette. Doigt. Piqûre.

- Tu vas peut être m'expliquer comment tu comptes faire face à des milliards de milliards de Sith... Jedi2.0 répartis dans tout l'univers ?

- Ce n'est pas nous qui allons leur faire face. J'ordonnerai au cône que tu as pu voir dehors de produire des Jedi3.0. Ils auront la moitié des tes chromosomes. Et la moitié des miens. Les Jedi2.0 les enverront sur les millions de galaxies conquises. Des renforts aux troupes sur place. Jusqu'à l'âge de vingt ans ils se comporteront en tout point identiquement aux Jedi2.0. Puis une partie de leur mémoire se déverrouillera. Ils apprendront qui ils sont réellement. Qui les a crée. Qui ils doivent servir. Qui ils doivent détruire.

- Et tu n'as pas peur que les Jedi2.0 découvrent ton petit changement de programmation et qu'ils y remédient ?

- La dernière fois que quelqu'un toucha à ces installations date de plusieurs milliers d'années. Ils ont toute une secte de Criados pour s'occuper du MDC, mais pour ce qui est de l'Ahorrador, c'est par pure tradition que les gardes sont postés à cet étage.

Mieux vaut ne pas se demander comment elle sait tout cela...

- Cela va prendre un peu de temps. Alors il faudrait que tu surveille l'entrée s'il te plait.

Le temps passe. Nâân est trop lente. Olam et compagnie ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

- Dépêche-toi !

- Je fais ce que je peux !

Les doigts de Nâân volent au-dessus des multiples claviers. Si serre le manche de son sabre. Si les Sith... Jedi arrivent, il ne pourra pas leur faire face tout seul. Ils ne pourront pas leur faire face tous les deux. Ils n'ont plus l'effet de surprise en allier. Il faut s'en aller le plus vite possible.

- Oups !

Nâân semble inquiète.

- Qu'il y a t-il ?

- Le programme anti-intrusion. Il a activé les systèmes de sécurité. Tu veux bien t'en occuper ?

- M'occuper de quoi ?

Quatre caisses qu'il croyait inoffensives se reconfigurent pour devenir des robots de combats. Lèvent leurs bras et pointent les blasters vers Si.

- De ça !

Une rafale de tirs. Si allume son sabre pour se protéger et se réfugie derrière des caisses. Les tirs cessent. Bruits de pas lents et lourds. Il ne faudrait peut être pas les laisser s'approcher de trop. Il jette un coup d'œil. Les robots réagissent immédiatement. Mais leurs tirs sont déviés par son sabre. Un seul d'entre eux s'écroule.

Non, ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Pas assez efficace. Et impossible de créer un champ magnétique, sinon les ordinateurs sur lesquels Nâân travaille seront grillés. Il va falloir trouver autre chose. Et vite. Par ce que ces fichus robots avancent.

Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Si saute sur une caisse. Puis sur une autre. Toujours plus haut. Tant qu'il se déplace plus vite que les mains robotiques, tout va bien. Un dernier saut par terre. Pour se retrouver au milieu de ses adversaires. Là, sans perdre de temps, décrire un grand cercle avec le sabre. Pour découper en deux ces grands toasteurs sur pattes.

Si éteint son sabre et s'assis par terre. Sa grande vitesse l'épuisa. Il tente de récupérer. Les minutes passent.

- Voilà, j'ai terminé. Nâân le rejoint. Ils s'approchent de l'escalier.

Pas de chance. L'apprenti d'Olam monte les marches. En compagnie d'un bataillon de Belicosos. Le Jedi2.0 les voit. Allume son sabre. Nâân se retourne, court vers l'autre bout du niveau. Si la suit tout en lisant dans ses pensées. Une trappe secrète ? Comment tu sais qu'il y en a une ? Désolé, je ne savais pas que t'as pris le temps de vérifier les plans de l'immeuble alors que nos vies étaient en danger et que chaque seconde comptait ! Un sourire. Bon, finalement, ce n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise idée.

Nâân trouve la porte derrière de vielles étagères qu'elle n'hésite pas à mal traiter. Les soldats ont rejoint l'étage. Il ne faut pas s'y attarder. Nâân ouvre la porte et s'y précipite. Si la rejoint, essuyant un tir nourri de l'adversaire. Heureusement que la pièce est remplie d'électronique et que tous ces appareils empêchent des tirs précis.

Ils sont dehors. Sur un escalier attaché à la façade de l'immeuble. Une longue descente. Trop longue. Et finalement la terre ferme.

Où sont-ils ? Une arrière cour invisible depuis la rue. Plusieurs vaisseaux y stationnent. Plusieurs techniciens s'en occupent. Sûrement un moyen de fuite pour les scientifiques travaillant sur le projet. Mais à quoi servent-ils des millénaires plus tard ?

Sous les cris et les gestes désespérés de plusieurs techniciens, sous les tirs des Belicosos qui ont atteint l'escalier, Nâân et Si s'emparent de l'un des vaisseaux. Un chasseur planétaire. Cazador V14.

Élément : Fuite

Si s'installe sur le siège du pilote. Nâân sur celui du mécanicien. Après avoir fait fonctionner l'holovison, les phares, et tout plein d'autres mécanismes dont il ignore la fonction, il parvient à faire décoller le vaisseau. Et leur faire quitter les lieux vitesse maxi.

Si est soucieux. Une question le turlupine.

- Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

Les Jedi2.0 répondent à la place de Nâân. Le radar de proximité détecte trois Cazadors V14. Ils approchent à toute vitesse. Et ce qu'il faut faire, c'est sauver leur peau.

- Attache ta Ceinture !

- Oui mon capitaine !

Si tourne le manche à gauche. Les premiers tirs des poursuivants s'envolent dans l'espace. Si seulement ils n'étaient pas dans un vaisseau planétaire, ils pourraient fuir dans l'espace ! Mais la vie est comme souvent joueuse à nos dépends.

Les Jedi2.0 changent de formation. Désormais leurs vaisseaux forment une sorte de carré derrière leur proie. Encore des tirs. Si les évite tout juste.

Le vaisseau va de gauche à droite dans un rythme insoutenable. C'est déjà une chance qu'il ne s'est pas désintégré avec toutes les vibrations qu'il doit subir. Ils ne vont pas assez vite. Les poursuivants sont seuls dans la cabine. Eux ils sont deux. Ce qui n'est pas un avantage pour la vitesse. 30 mètres. 25. Les Cazadors ennemis pourront bientôt lancer leurs missiles. Les missiles se verrouilleront sur eux, et pour les semer ce sera une autre paire de manches. 20 mètres. Il faut absolument trouver le moyen d'accélérer.

- S'ils lâchent les missiles, on est fichu !

15 mètres. Le bruit d'une explosion lointaine. Le radar de périmètre repère un petit objet fonçant à grande vitesse. Il faut réagir. Vite.

- Ils s'approchent de plus en plus !

Si commence à paniquer. Nâân le regarde d'un air moqueur.

- Dis donc Si, il n'y aurait pas par hasard de commandes des armes du vaisseau sur le poste de pilotage ?

- Euh... Si.

- ...

- Oups.

Si fait brusquement marche arrière. Sa ceinture gémit mais tient bon. Les poursuivant, ne s'attendant pas à cette manœuvre se retrouvent devant eux. Le missile perd sa cible, s'autodétruit.

La main gauche sur les boutons de verrouillage automatique de cible. La main droite sur les commandes des missiles. Il faut attendre. L'ordinateur calcule les vecteurs. Encore quelques secondes... Vaisseau le plus proche verrouillé. Feu !!! Missile lancé. Les Jedi2.0 paniquent. Ils essayent la formation papillon. Aucune chance, l'un d'eux est condamné. Quelques secondes de patience. Le missile touche la cible. Une explosion, et un ennemi de moins. Il en reste trois. Non, attendez, pas trois. Les radars affichent de gros vaisseaux venant par derrière. Il y en a cinq.

- On est pris au piège ! Trois vaisseaux devant et cinq derrière.

Des missiles longue distance. Ils approchent. Si tente toutes les manœuvres qui lui viennent en tête. Des loopings, des retournements. Rien à faire. Les missiles doivent être de dernière génération. Pourvus d'une logique flexible et capables d'anticiper. Et leur baiser mortel ne saurait tarder. Si se décide finalement d'exécuter la seule manœuvre qui pourrait leur sauver la vie. Plonger dans la danse forêt qu'il voit en dessous. Ses doigts jouent avec les interrupteurs. Tous les moteurs sont éteints. Ils sont en chute libre, impuissants, poursuivis par les missiles. Un bruit sourd, ils ont heurté les premières branches. La chute continue dans un fracas infernal.

Les missiles les poursuivent. Mais ils se perdent dans les branchages. Trop d'informations à analyser en trop peu de temps. Leurs ordinateurs abandonnent. Les missiles explosent.

Le vaisseau des Jedi continue sa chute seul. Le vent souffle. Les branches se cassent. Si jette un regard sur Nâân. Elle lui renvoie un sourire. Quelques minutes passent. Puis le choc violent. Le vaisseau est en miettes. Les passagers sont en vie. Mais pas en très bel état. Un composant s'est détaché pour heurter la tête de Si. Il saigne. Pas le temps de chercher une trousse de secours. Les Jedi2.0 vont vite faire d'arriver sur les lieux de l'accident. Nâân est près de son fauteuil. Elle a l'air inquiète. Il dut avoir une micro perte de connaissance. Il la prend par la main et court vers la porte de sortie. Pas de chance, elle est fermée. Mais l'issue de secours est fonctionnelle, ils parviennent à sortir de l'épave. Difficile à croire qu'il y a quelques minutes à peine, c'était un vaisseau flambant neuf. Difficile à croire qu'ils sont toujours envie. Pas le temps de penser; les Jedi2.0 vont rappliquer. Ils se jettent dans la jungle.

Sauter par-dessus un arbre tombé, se faufiler dans les fougères, contourner les arbres qui se dressent devant eux. Le temps passe. Clairière. Forêt. Clairière. Beau soleil de printemps. Si a toujours la main de Nâân dans la sienne. Aujourd'hui pour la première fois, pense t il. Pas la plus romantique des situations.

Les autres Cazadors ne pourront pas atterrir dans cette jungle. Mais les Jedi2.0 ont beaucoup d'hommes sur cette planète.

Un bruit lointain de véhicules. Nâân se tourne vers lui :

- Et là, on fait quoi ?

- T'as des dons spéciaux ?

- Je peux faire tout l'alphabet en rotant.

- Des dons plus utiles ?

Les véhicules s'approchent. S'arrêtent. Toute une flopée de Belicosos en sort. Des soldats de piètre qualité, mais en quantité alarmante. Tous, armés de blasters.

Nâân jette un regard inquiet à Si.

Coup de blaster qui passe à quelques centimètres de leur tête. Sixel allume son sabre. Nâân fait de même. Voilà quelques rayons renvoyés au point de départ. Et quelques cris d'adversaires blessés qui percent le calme de la forêt. Des tirs qui arrivent de plus en plus nombreux. Nâân et Si côte à côte se défendent comme ils peuvent.

Ils sont trop nombreux pour les combattre. Il faut s'enfuir.

Élément : Peur

Courir, courir, être à bout de souffle mais continuer de courir. S'arrêter c'est signer son arrêt de mort. Courir encore, courir toujours. Enjamber les branches, sauter au-dessus de troncs d'arbres qui jonchent le sol. Courir. Voir Nâân qui n'en peut plus. Ralentir tout en sachant que c'est le chemin de la Défaite.

Voir Nâân se prendre un pied dans les racines, tomber au sol, se cogner la tête, perdre connaissance. S'arrêter, revenir vers elle. La prendre dans ses bras et continuer de courir. Par ce que les blasters éclairent la nuit. Par ce que les tirs passent à quelques mètres de la tête. Par ce que c'est la seule issue. La fuite. Des gouttes de pluie qui se mélangent à la sueur. Un effort, encore un. Un pas de plus vers la vie. La noirceur de la nuit, la forêt farouche. Des poursuivants qui ne cessent de rappeler leur présence par le bruit des branches cassées. Et une charge qui rend chacun des pas plus ardu, une charge qui ne cesse de nous ralentir, mais une charge dont on ne se séparera jamais, car elle est ce qu'on a de plus cher. Ralentir encore. Utiliser les dernières gouttes de force et de Force qu'il nous reste. Mais même la Force n'est pas toute puissante.

Voir Nâân se réveiller et ouvrir les yeux.

- Laisse-moi. Je te ralenti. On n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir ensemble.

Secouer frénétiquement la tête. Et avancer, encore et toujours. Comprendre que les tirs deviennent plus précis, deviner que les Belicosos se rapprochent. Espérer. Perdre espoir. Espérer de nouveau. Sentir Nâân nous transférer toute l'énergie qu'il lui reste. Utiliser cette énergie nouvelle, pour continuer, pour s'éloigner des poursuivants.

Se réjouire de les semer petit à petit. Respirer lourdement. Se laisser envahir par la fatigue. Relever la tête. Choc. Sentir son sourire se transformer en grimace. Tomber à genoux. Et dévisager ce qui nous barre le chemin.

Élément : Destin

- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas pouvoir vous enfuir ?

La voix d'Olam. Accompagné par une dizaine de Jedi2.0. Tous, sabre laser allumé à la main. Bruit des branches cassées derrière. Les Belicosos s'approchent. Puis s'arrêtent. Olam dévisage Sixel.

- Vous ne vous mettrez plus jamais à travers de mon chemin.

Puis se tourne vers les soldats.

- En position !

- Je t'aime Nâân!

- En joue!

- Je t'aime Si!

- Feu !!!

Élément : Eden

Réveille-toi Sixel. L'heure est venue de sortir de cette prison qui n'en est plus une. Ouvre tes paupières. La gauche. Puis la droite. Ne te demande pas qui te donne ces ordres. Fais le, c'est tout.

Si vit la lumière après des millions d'années de ténèbres. Il regardait autour de lui, ne se rappelant plus comment il arriva ici. Un paysage paisible, un troupeau d'herbivores. La fille ! Où est-elle ? Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche d'un mouvement désespéré. Elle était à côté, allongée dans l'herbe. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Une phrase s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- J'ai fais un rêve étrange.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Je ne me souviens plus de rien. Toi non plus ?

- Je me souviens que je t'aime.

Un sourire. Faudrait qu'il trouve un truc pour la faire sourire plus souvent. Le spectacle en vaut la peine.

Fin du second épisode.

Synopsis de : En souvenir de Nâân, Épisode III, Rédemption :

Vingt deux années se sont écoulées depuis l'épisode précédent. Les Jedi3.0 ont appris leur nature véritable et font la guerre aux Jedi2.0. Mais malgré leur supériorité en de nombreux domaines, ils sont en infériorité numérique, et cela se fait sentir dans les combats qui embrasent tout l'univers.

Ils ont grand besoin d'un leader qui les unirait derrière lui pour combattre l'adversaire.

Durant ce temps, sur Coruscant, Irk qui a désormais 42 ans exécute avec de plus en plus de difficulté les sales missions de son maître. Il commence à voir au-delà de sa colère.

La culpabilité vis-à-vis de Nâân le fera t'elle renoncer au côté obscur pour conduire l'armée des Jedi3.0 à la victoire ? En souvenir de Nâân.

Alors que Odin révèle sa véritable nature, ce qui encourage les Jedi2.0 et porte un coup fatal aux moral des Jedi3.0.

Sixel avait l'impression de n'être qu'un jouet entre les mains de puissances supérieures...

Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point il avait raison.

Remerciements :

Toute modification, ajout, copie du texte ou d'une de ses parties est interdite.

Spécial merci pour informations, critiques, conseils à : Esta Fett

Merci pour informations, critiques, conseils à : Gidro, Mikl Skywalker, Dark Revan, Belda, Mandalors Heir.


End file.
